L'amour triomphe toujours
by Satai Nad
Summary: Histoire complète, inspirée des Vestiges du Jour. Mr. Stevens et Miss Kenton découvrent qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre, et que cela crée quelques complications dans leurs vies bien rangées...
1. Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu

_J'ai écrit cette version alternative du fabuleux film de James Ivory « Les Vestiges du Jour » il y a quelques années, après un énième visionnage qui m'a laissé terriblement frustrée... (Juste pour savoir : combien d'entre vous n'ont jamais souhaité voir une autre fin à 'Autant en emporte le vent' ?)_

_C'est en la relisant tout récemment que j'ai voulu vous la faire partager, en espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi. Si vous aimez, faites-le moi savoir par voie traditionnelle… Merci._

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à l'œuvre de Kazuo Ishiguro, sauf George Dickinson. Certains passages sont les retranscriptions de scènes apparaissant dans le film. Cette histoire n'existe que dans un but ludique et non commercial._

Chapitre 1 : Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur… un livre, sans jamais oser le demander

Stevens releva brusquement la tête au bruit des pas de Miss Kenton. La jeune femme s'avança vers le bureau, un bouquet à la main. Elle jeta un regard vers l'homme assis dans le fauteuil et croisa ses yeux hagards. Il devait s'être assoupi dans la pénombre de l'office.

"Des fleurs…"

"Hum?"

"Des fleurs…"

Elle disposa les fleurs dans un vase pendant qu'il sortait de sa torpeur, gêné qu'elle l'ait surpris assoupi.

"Vous lisez?"

"Oui…"

"Il fait sombre, vous y voyez?"

"Oui…"

Miss Kenton jeta un regard incertain vers lui.

"Que lisez-vous?"

"Un livre."

"Quel livre?"

"Un livre, Miss Kenton. Juste un livre."

Elle avança la main vers l'ouvrage mais il mit rapidement l'objet hors de sa portée avec agacement. Miss Kenton ne se laissa pas décourager par son attitude revêche et au contraire, s'en amusa.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Il se leva et passa devant elle sans un mot.

"Seriez-vous gêné de le dire?"

"Non."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Stevens contourna le bureau et Miss Kenton le suivit. Il soupira. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le laisser tranquille.

"Est-ce leste?"

"Leste?"

"Lisez-vous un livre léger?"

Il s'appuya contre l'armoire, tout en feignant la nonchalance.

"Vous croyez qu'il y aurait des livres lestes dans la bibliothèque de Sa Seigneurie?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Miss Kenton eut un sourire et s'avança à nouveau vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Laissez-moi voir…"

Elle tendit la main vers le livre et, à nouveau, il écarta l'ouvrage en évitant son regard.

"… S'il-vous-plaît, faites-moi voir votre livre…"

Pris au piège, il recula lentement sans oser la regarder. Miss Kenton sentit le malaise de Stevens et lui adressa un sourire rassurant qu'il ignora.

"S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi tranquille, Miss Kenton."

Il continua de reculer, terriblement mal à l'aise. Elle le suivit.

"Pourquoi refusez-vous de me le montrer?"

Stevens se retrouva acculé contre le mur et posa son bras sur le meuble à sa droite. Il releva les yeux et la regarda. Doucement, il lui dit :

"Vous violez mes moments d'intimité."

Elle le regarda avec un sourire et demanda avec humour :

"Vraiment?"

"Oui."

"Je viole vos moments intimes?"

"Oui."

Sa réponse tenait dans un souffle. Miss Kenton était de plus en plus intriguée. Elle s'avança vers lui.

"De quoi parle ce livre?… S'il vous plaît, faites-moi voir…"

Elle demeura soudain incertaine, regardant alternativement le livre et le visage torturé de Stevens.

"… Essayeriez-vous de me protéger? C'est cela, n'est-ce pas?… Ce livre me choquerait-il?…"

Comme il ne répondit pas, elle continua.

"… Ou me perdrait-il?"

Miss Kenton hésita un instant avant de faire un nouveau pas vers Stevens. Elle tendit la main vers le livre et il sursauta violemment. Elle arrêta son geste et le regarda, indécise, mais il détourna les yeux, incapable de croiser son regard inquisiteur. Elle toucha finalement sa main et il sursauta à nouveau au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. La main de Stevens était crispée sur le livre et Miss Kenton dut faire un effort pour écarter ses doigts. Elle sentit le regard de son compagnon peser sur elle et la transpercer. Troublée mais déterminée, elle se concentra sur la main qui tenait le livre et glissa ses doigts sous les siens pour le faire lâcher prise. Elle releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Stevens. Elle resta un instant captiver par la douleur exprimée par les yeux du majordome. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Finalement, il écarta les doigts et elle put s'emparer du livre. A aucun moment, il ne la quitta des yeux.

Miss Kenton parcourut la couverture et ouvrit le livre avec impatience. Stevens leva la main droite vers ses cheveux et les effleura doucement du bout des doigts. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte et retourna le livre entre ses mains.

"Seigneur… Cela n'a rien de scandaleux…c'est juste un roman d'amour…"

L'atmosphère de la pièce venait subtilement de changer. Gravement, Miss Kenton leva les yeux vers Stevens. Il la dévisageait avec une telle intensité qu'elle en oublia le livre. Elle sentit la main de Stevens caresser doucement sa joue. Incapable de faire un geste, la jeune femme le regarda se pencher vers son visage et effleurer délicatement ses lèvres. Il suspendit son geste, incertain quant à la réaction de la jeune femme face à son audace et se recula légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Tremblante, Miss Kenton laissa échapper le livre qui tomba au sol, sans que les deux protagonistes n'y prennent garde. Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Stevens et s'appuya sur lui, de crainte que ses genoux ne la soutiennent plus. La main droite de Stevens caressa lentement ses cheveux alors qu'il posait son autre main sur sa taille pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle retint sa respiration. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et en explora sensuellement le contour. Miss Kenton eut un gémissement et entrouvrit les lèvres. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et se livrèrent à un ballet des plus érotiques. Leur étreinte devint irrésistible et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Ils s'écartèrent finalement l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leurs respirations. L'un comme l'autre pouvait lire la passion qui brûlait dans leurs regards et le choc qui résultait de cette découverte. Miss Kenton posa sa main sur la joue de Stevens et en traça doucement le contour. Ses doigts effleurèrent les lèvres de son compagnon. Il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et posa de légers baisers sur ses phalanges sans la quitter des yeux. Elle sentit ensuite les lèvres de Stevens caresser sensuellement la ligne de sa mâchoire et descendre dans son cou. Elle frissonna de plaisir et ferma les yeux, perdue dans l'instant. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à son compagnon qui reprit ses baisers avec ardeur. En même temps, comme possédant une vie propre, ses mains se mirent à explorer le corps de la jeune femme et s'arrêtèrent sur sa poitrine. Miss Kenton eut un gémissement et caressa le dos de Stevens. Ce ne fut que lorsque son corps heurta le mur derrière elle qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient changé de place. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser avec passion, le souffle court. Elle pouvait à présent sentir pressé contre elle le désir de son compagnon. Stevens fut le premier à prononcer un mot.

"Sarah…"

Sa voix était rauque, terriblement empreinte de désirs et de sensualité, tellement éloignée de sa voix neutre et polie. Elle frissonna et réussit à articuler :

"Pas ici…"

Il continua cependant à l'embrasser et à la caresser. Des coups à la porte retentirent dans la pièce. Stevens et Miss Kenton se figèrent soudain. Quelqu'un frappa à nouveau et appela du couloir :

"Monsieur Stevens?"

Miss Kenton rajusta précipitamment ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Stevens se recomposa un visage et le masque impassible du majordome en chef refit son apparition. Il s'avança vers la porte mais elle lui attrapa le bras et le fit pivoter sur lui-même. Avec son mouchoir, elle essuya les traces de rouge à lèvres sur sa bouche. Il cria à l'attention de son visiteur.

"Un instant, s'il-vous-plaît!"

Miss Kenton le regarda avec un sourire. Il lui fit malicieusement un clin d'œil et alla ouvrir la porte de son bureau. C'était la cuisinière.

"Mrs. Mortimer? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?"

"Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Monsieur Stevens. Il y a eu un accident à la cuisine. Paul s'est gravement brûlé."

"Vous avez appelé le Docteur Meredith?"

"Il est en route. Vous pouvez venir?"

"Bien sûr…"

Il se tourna vers Miss Kenton.

"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Miss Kenton…"

"Je vous en prie."

Il lui adressa un bref sourire, ses pensées déjà tournées vers ses soucis et son travail. Miss Kenton sortit et le regarda partir avec Mrs. Mortimer. Elle soupira et retourna vers ses tâches.

… A suivre…


	2. Un moment d'égarement

Chapitre 2 : Un moment d'égarement

Miss Kenton et Stevens ne se retrouvèrent qu'au dîner, autour de la table avec les autres domestiques. Et comme chaque soir, ils étaient sollicités par les problèmes de la journée et l'organisation du lendemain. Pendant le repas, Miss Kenton jeta de fréquents regards vers Stevens mais ce dernier l'évita délibérément. Agacée par son comportement, puis inquiète, elle mangea et parla peu.

Prise par ses propres problèmes, elle oublia Stevens. Plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était épuisée. Après s'être assurée que tout irait pour le mieux, elle prit la direction des communs et s'arrêta devant l'office de Stevens. Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Elle hésita un instant puis rentra finalement dans son appartement.

Ils avaient pour habitude de se voir après leurs journées de travail pour faire le point ensemble et bavarder en toute amitié. Même si aucun n'était prêt à l'admettre, ils appréciaient ces moments de calme où ils se retrouvaient seuls autour d'un chocolat devant un bon feu.

Ce soir n'était pas différent et pourtant, Miss Kenton se sentait nerveuse en attendant Stevens. Elle tournait dans le salon en se rongeant les ongles, une habitude détestable qu'elle combattait d'ordinaire. Elle se mit à rire devant cette attitude de collégienne impatiente de voir son flirt et repensa pour l'énième fois à son fol après-midi. Le livre avait tout déclenché de manière innocente. Le regard de Stevens, ses baisers, ses mains, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, sa réponse enflammée aux caresses de cet homme d'ordinaire si maître de lui… tout lui revint en mémoire avec précision et elle rougit devant l'ardeur de leurs actes. Pour rien au monde à cet instant, elle ne l'aurait arrêté. Il s'était libéré si brutalement que cela lui paraissait à présent surréaliste, à cent lieues du sérieux Monsieur Stevens.

Il y avait chez cet homme quelque chose qu'elle trouvait à la fois très attirant et très irritant. Cette constante réserve cachait une grande sensibilité et certainement une âme torturée. Il semblait ne pas être équipé pour affronter de pareils sentiments. Sa maladresse lorsqu'ils abordaient leurs vies personnelles était touchante. Il craignait toujours d'être indiscret. Il se contrôlait tellement dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Le contrôle, c'était ce qui dirigeait sa vie et c'était aussi ce qui la mettait hors d'elle. Pourquoi diable ne montrait-il jamais ce qu'il éprouvait ?

Elle se remémora leurs relations au début quand il lui avait fallu gagner sa confiance. Il était aussi dur envers les autres qu'envers lui-même et il n'acceptait que la perfection. Il avait remis ouvertement en cause ses compétences et cela avait fini par l'irriter. Elle avait toujours été une femme directe et disait ce qu'elle pensait. Parfois, elle s'en voulait, mais souvent, elle s'en félicitait. Elle l'avait remis à sa place et ils s'étaient affrontés. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et faisait parfaitement bien son travail. Il n'avait rien à lui reprocher mais pour le principe, la harcelait, obsédé par sa volonté de tout superviser. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit un jour qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler, il avait ri devant sa colère et son attitude mais il avait compris. Depuis cette querelle, il ne l'avait plus critiquée.

Elle savait qu'il l'appréciait pour sa franchise et ses opinions tranchées. Il était de la vieille école et souriait devant la hardiesse de ses paroles. Cependant, il l'écoutait. Il lui arrivait parfois de la taquiner à son tour, mais elle parvenait toujours à retourner la situation en sa faveur sans qu'il en prenne ombrage. Il semblait s'amuser de sa fougue et de sa naïveté. Elle était heureuse de le voir se détendre en sa compagnie, même si le mot " détente " était relatif lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un homme comme lui.

_Que fait-il ? Pourquoi n'arrive t'il pas ?_ se répéta Miss Kenton. Elle commençait à s'impatienter et consulta la pendule. Il était près de dix heures. Il n'était jamais en retard. Elle continua à l'attendre en s'inquiétant.

Stevens écrasa nerveusement son cigare sous son talon et arpenta le pavé en regardant vers la fenêtre éclairée au rez-de-chaussée, celle du salon de Miss Kenton. La jeune femme devait être furieuse à présent. Il l'imaginait tournant en rond dans la pièce et pestant contre lui, en se demandant où il pouvait bien être. Mais il n'avait pas la force. Pas ce soir. Pas après ce qui s'était passé.

Comment avait-il pu perdre son sang froid ? Il avait perdu l'esprit, c'était la seule explication. Le parfum et la douceur des cheveux de Miss Kenton, l'odeur de son savon, son sourire à la fois timide et audacieux... Il serra les poings et chassa les souvenirs de l'après-midi en secouant la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. Il ne pouvait la laisser s'immiscer dans ses pensées et dans sa vie. C'était impossible. Au risque d'être impoli, il fallait qu'il reprenne ses distances avec elle.

Pourtant, il appréciait son esprit et sa spontanéité, sa fougue et sa gentillesse. Comme la plupart des femmes, elle n'était que contradictions mais il était indéniablement attiré par elle. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été intime avec une femme? Trop longtemps… Comme il serait doux de la tenir entre ses bras, de respirer son parfum, de caresser sa peau douce, de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres sucrées…

Il appuya son front brûlant contre la pierre froide du mur et ferma les yeux. Il avait la fièvre. Comment pourrait-il seulement l'approcher sans pouvoir la toucher? Comment pourrait-il la regarder sans trahir ses pensées les plus intimes? Et plus généralement, comment pourrait-il l'aimer sans trahir ses préceptes, ce sur quoi il avait bâti toute sa vie?

Oh, dieu, quelle souffrance… mais ses devoirs passaient avant tout. Si servir son maître était au prix de son bonheur avec cette femme, alors qu'il en soit ainsi… Il devait sacrifier Miss Kenton et faire taire ce que lui soufflait son cœur. Il se devait d'être fort et d'ignorer ses sentiments…

L'âme torturée, il prit sa résolution en inspirant profondément et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la lumière. Incapable de rentrer et à plus forte raison de dormir, il tourna le dos à la maison et s'enfonça dans la nuit, espérant trouver la paix dans les ténèbres…

Miss Kenton avait fort mal dormi. Lassée d'attendre Stevens, elle était allée se coucher et avait éprouvé les pires difficultés à trouver le sommeil. A présent, elle veillait à l'accomplissement des tâches d'une nouvelle journée et devait préparer le départ de Lord Darlington pour Londres le lendemain.

Tout était calme dans le manoir et chacun veillait à son travail routinier. Elle passa derrière les servantes et vérifia l'état des chambres. Avec l'intendante, elle se chargea de faire le point sur les provisions et dressa une liste pour le marché. La mâtinée se déroula ainsi, immuable. Et Stevens était invisible. Elle le sentait pourtant présent partout où elle passait. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait un couloir, elle jetait un coup d'œil pour voir si elle l'apercevait. Elle essayait bien de ne pas penser à lui, mais dès que ses tâches ne l'accaparaient plus, ses pensées allaient inévitablement vers lui. Où était-il donc?

Après le déjeuner, elle sortit et se rendit dans la roseraie pour se changer les idées. Elle aimait jardiner quand le temps le lui permettait. En arrachant les herbes, elle fit le vide dans sa tête et se concentra sur le nettoyage du parterre et sur la taille des rosiers. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un homme l'observait, dissimulé derrière un if.

Stevens n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il n'était rentré qu'avant le lever du jour pour faire un brin de toilette et se changer. Toute la mâtinée, il avait soigneusement évité Miss Kenton et avait changé certaines de ses habitudes au grand dam du personnel. Les majordomes adjoints et les subalternes prirent cela comme une nouvelle lubie de leur responsable pour mieux les surveiller. D'ailleurs, l'humeur de Mr. Stevens s'en ressentit ce matin-là. Bon nombre de réprimandes furent distribuées, certaines avec raison, d'autres sans justifications.

Il n'avait pas déjeuné, préférant se tenir éloigner des cuisines. Pourtant, Stevens savait qu'il ne pourrait indéfiniment fuir la présence de Miss Kenton. Leur travail respectif exigeait qu'ils communiquent entre eux. Il pouvait peut-être envisager de passer par un intermédiaire, Charlie, par exemple. Sur le coup, l'idée lui avait parue excellente, mais à présent, alors qu'il regardait Miss Kenton jardiner, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester à l'écart et refuser de la voir si l'envie de le voir la prenait.

Il la vit se relever et quitter la roseraie. Rapidement, Stevens se dissimula dans le labyrinthe tout proche. Perdue dans ses pensées, Miss Kenton passa près de lui sans le voir et regagna la maison. Au détour d'une allée, elle aperçut Charlie et Lizzie en train de s'embrasser. C'était la seconde fois en deux jours.

"Lizzie! Il me semble vous avoir dit ce matin d'aller épousseter la vaisselle du petit salon. L'avez-vous fait?"

"Non, Miss Kenton."

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez?"

"Oui, Miss Kenton."

Elle disparut vers la maison. Lizzie la regarda s'en aller.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui?"

"Elle s'est peut-être disputée avec Stevens parce que lui aussi est d'une humeur massacrante! Il n'a pas arrêté de nous harceler toute la mâtinée."

"Ils se sont certainement concertés pour nous donner du travail supplémentaire. Ces deux-là ne vivent que par le travail."

"Tu as parlé à Miss Kenton?"

"Pas encore."

"Il faut le faire. Cet après-midi, je vais parler à Stevens."

"Oh, Charlie, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment…"

"Mon chou, tu vas aller la voir, tu vas lui expliquer pour nous deux et je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra."

"J'espère."

"Penses à moi. Stevens est tellement imperméable aux sentiments que je me demande si cet homme a un cœur. Ca ne va pas être facile… Mais après, toi et moi, on sera ensemble…"

Il l'embrassa et la captura contre lui. Elle se dégagea en riant.

"Charlie, il faut vraiment que j'y aille!"

"Oui, mon amour, vas-y!"

Elle s'en alla en courant et en lui adressant un baiser de la main. Charlie la suivit en riant et lui retourna son baiser.

Stevens avait observé toute la scène sans entendre les paroles prononcées mais il était clair que ces deux-là frayaient ensemble. Il secoua la tête. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Charlie au sujet de son comportement. Agacé par l'attitude des deux jeunes gens et par autre chose qu'il refusait de considérer présentement, il sortit du labyrinthe et se dirigea vers l'écurie pour donner ses instructions concernant le voyage de Lord Darlington le lendemain.

… A suivre…


	3. Culpabilités de part et d'autre

Chapitre 3 : Culpabilités de part et d'autre…

Miss Kenton posa la photo de ses parents sur le bureau quand des coups à sa porte retentirent.

"Entrez."

Ce n'était que Lizzie. Pendant un bref instant, elle avait espéré qu'il puisse s'agir de Stevens.

"Qu'y a t'il, Lizzie?"

"Je veux vous donner mon congé, Miss Kenton."

Miss Kenton regarda la jeune femme avec surprise.

"Oh… Pourquoi?"

"Charlie et moi, nous voulons nous marier."

Cette nouvelle plongea Miss Kenton dans la consternation.

"Oh, Lizzie, avez-vous bien réfléchi?"

"Oui, Miss Kenton."

Miss Kenton chercha à la convaincre de ne pas partir sur un coup de tête.

"Vous vous en sortez très bien. Vous avez une belle carrière devant vous."

"Charlie et moi voulons nous marier."

Miss Kenton soupira.

'Lizzie, j'aimerais trouver les mots… J'ai vu cela bien souvent. Une fille se précipite dans le mariage puis elle est déçue… Vous avez un peu d'argent devant vous?"

Lizzie baissa la tête et haussa les épaules.

"On n'en a pas… Mais on s'en fiche."

"C'est loin d'être facile de vivre pauvre."

Lizzie la regarda avec fierté et détermination.

"On s'aime, Charlie et moi… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut demander d'autre?"

Miss Kenton n'avait aucun argument à lui opposer. Cet événement la renvoyait douloureusement à sa situation avec Stevens.

"Fort bien. Si vous êtes sûre…"

"Merci."

Lizzie quitta la pièce. Miss Kenton la suivit des yeux et lui murmura bonne chance. Elle resta un moment, le regard vague, avant de reprendre la photo de ses parents.

Miss Kenton retrouva Stevens dans la cuisine au moment du dîner. Il se saluèrent brièvement et chacun fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux la veille. Mais profondément, Miss Kenton était blessée par la distance et l'indifférence avec lesquelles Stevens la traitait. Ils ne se parlèrent que pour évoquer le travail, et encore, leurs conversations se réduisirent au minimum, tout en étant courtoises. Les domestiques n'y prirent pas garde, heureux de la semaine de diversion procurée par l'absence de Lord Darlington.

Les préparatifs étaient finis et chacun allait pouvoir savourer quelques jours de liberté. Le rythme du travail se ralentirait quelque peu, même si la routine quotidienne exigeait toujours un minimum de rigueur. Le dîner fut donc joyeux ce soir-là et chacun fit part de ses projets. Charlie et Lizzie annoncèrent officiellement leurs prochaines fiançailles. Ils furent chaudement félicités par l'assemblée. Seuls Miss Kenton et Stevens restèrent réservés, conscients des implications de leurs départs.

Les domestiques se retirèrent peu à peu, ainsi que Miss Kenton. Stevens la regarda partir et régla quelques détails avec la cuisinière pour le lendemain. Il prit ensuite la direction de son logement. La journée avait été longue pour lui et il se sentait épuisé. Arrivé devant sa porte, il hésita un instant. Il jeta un oeil vers l'appartement de Miss Kenton et alla finalement frapper à sa porte. Il pénétra dans le salon et resta debout près de l'entrée.

"Miss Kenton, je venais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit."

"Une bonne nuit? Vous ne restez pas?"

"Non, Miss Kenton. Veuillez me pardonner."

Elle resta un instant décontenancée par la brièveté de ses propos et par sa froideur.

"Mais… J'aurai aimé que nous évoquions le départ de Charlie et de Lizzie."

"Est-ce que cela pourrait attendre demain?

"J'aurai cru que c'était un sujet qui vous tenait à cœur…"

"Miss Kenton, je suis réellement épuisé. Remettons cela à demain, s'il-vous-plaît."

"Bien... Pourrais-je juste vous poser une question?

Il hésita un instant avant de répondre.

"Je vous en prie."

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu hier soir?"

"Monsieur le Comte m'a demandé de régler un problème à la dernière minute. Cela m'a pris plus de temps que je ne pensais. Il était tard et je ne voulais pas vous déranger."

C'était le premier mensonge qu'il montait de toute pièce. Son honnêteté coutumière se révolta contre ses propos et il se sentit honteux et mal à l'aise. Désireux d'en finir, il fit un pas vers la porte et adressa un sourire poli à Miss Kenton. La jeune femme le regarda, visiblement perplexe.

"Je vois…"

"Bonne nuit, Miss Kenton."

Il s'apprêta à partir quand elle l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

"Monsieur Stevens?"

"Oui, Miss Kenton?"

"Encore une chose. J'ai l'intention de prendre ma journée vendredi. Nous étions bien convenu que je pouvais le faire, n'est-ce pas?"

"Tout naturellement, mais…"

"Je sais que c'est un peu brutal, mais compte tenu du fait que Sa Seigneurie s'absente, je me suis organisée en conséquence. Je m'assurerai bien entendu en revenant que mes instructions ont été suivies."

"Dans ces conditions, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient."

"Merci. Bonne nuit, Monsieur Stevens."

Il resta un moment indécis à la fixer sans réagir, puis comme elle n'ajoutait rien, il quitta la pièce après l'avoir saluée à nouveau.

Stevens rentra dans ses appartements. Titubant de fatigue, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit. Son mensonge avait sapé ses dernières forces et il s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir mentie. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Miss Kenton réveillait en lui des besoins longtemps refoulés et ignorés. En cet instant, et comme lors de la soirée précédente, il en ressentait toute la puissance. Son corps était secoué de tremblements et de frissons incontrôlables. Il se leva avec difficulté et se traîna jusqu'à la table de toilette. Il versa de l'eau froide dans la bassine et en renversa à côté. Maudissant sa maladresse, il s'aspergea le visage et s'observa dans le miroir. Comme il avait changé! Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un spectre au visage défait et aux yeux brillants d'un feu dévorant.

_Contrôles-toi… Contrôles-toi…_

Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pour chasser les pensées qui l'obsédaient : la lueur dans le regard de Miss Kenton et son sourire éclatant quand ils se saluaient le matin ; la fragrance légère de son parfum dans une pièce où elle s'était trouvée quelque temps auparavant ; la douceur de sa voix et son rire malicieux quand elle le taquinait gentiment ; sa fine silhouette marchant devant lui avec cet élégant balancement des hanches et des épaules qui la caractérisait… Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Il lui était insupportable de plonger son regard dans le sien, de s'y noyer et d'être près d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher. Il eut un gémissement de désespoir et s'effondra dans un fauteuil en sachant que malgré son état extrême de fatigue, le sommeil ne viendrait pas.

Qu'allait-il faire? Qu'allait-il devenir?

L'équilibre sur lequel reposait toute sa vie était ébranlé par cette femme et par le bouleversement qu'elle provoquait chez lui. Longtemps déjà, il avait décidé d'écarter toute émotion susceptible de perturber la réalisation de son travail et l'atteinte de ses objectifs. Il avait pris la décision de sacrifier sa vie personnelle pour se consacrer corps et âmes à celle de son maître. En satisfaisant les désirs de Lord Darlington, il satisfaisait les siens en tentant d'atteindre ce qu'il appelait "la dignité qui seyait à son rang". Stevens était fier du travail accompli mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Il restait tant à faire. Donner le meilleur de lui-même, toujours se remettre en question, rester vigilant, ne jamais s'endormir sur ses lauriers… Tout au long de sa carrière, combien avait-il vu de majordomes qui avaient fini par abandonner, découragés ou démotivés? Stevens ne comprenait pas ce genre d'attitude et l'assimilait à un manque de conscience professionnelle, de la négligence et de la paresse. Jamais il ne laisserait cela lui arriver, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il avait tant donné pour sa vocation qu'il se sentait à présent en danger, menacé par le plus inattendu des sentiments.

L'amour l'avait pris au dépourvu, comme c'est souvent le cas. Il avait pourtant veillé à ne pas nouer de relations personnelles. Comment s'était-il attaché à Miss Kenton? Quand avait-il baissé sa garde et l'avait-il laissé pénétrer ses défenses, tel un cheval de Troie? Il l'ignorait précisément parce que cela s'était produit de manière insidieuse. A présent, il ne pouvait que constater les dégâts.

Il avait besoin d'un verre. Il se leva péniblement et ouvrit son cabinet. Il prit la bouteille de scotch et s'en versa une bonne rasade. Il avala le verre cul sec et retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en ruminant ses sombres pensées et en se rendant compte que, quoi qu'il fasse, plus rien ne pourrait être comme avant.

Après le départ de Stevens, Miss Kenton resta soucieuse. Il lui avait menti, elle en était sûre. Le regard du majordome s'était dérobé alors qu'elle le regardait s'expliquer maladroitement. Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi?

Miss Kenton se leva et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre en se rongeant les ongles. Il était arrivé ce qu'elle redoutait le plus : un revirement de sa part. C'était la seule explication à cette froideur et à cette indifférence nouvelle. Stevens l'évitait. Il ne lui parlait plus et n'osait plus la regarder en face, tellement il était mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle s'en voulut alors de ce qui était arrivé la veille. Tout était allé trop vite. Elle aurait dû s'en douter : le système de valeurs du majordome était si stricte qu'il devait penser qu'elle s'était comportée comme une traînée en essayant de le séduire. Elle eut soudain honte de son comportement et comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur en oubliant la moralité de Stevens. Il avait succombé à ses charmes un instant avant de se reprendre. Et maintenant, il prenait ses distances avec elle. Dans son esprit en proie au doute et à la culpabilité, Miss Kenton se conforta alors dans l'idée que cette froideur masquait certainement du mépris pour elle. L'indifférence qu'il affichait n'était destinée qu'à lui faire comprendre que plus jamais on ne l'y reprendrait.

Miss Kenton laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle avait tout gâché. Patiemment, elle avait gagné la confiance de Stevens puis ils avaient bâti ensemble une relation qui reposait sur des aspirations identiques. Tous les deux partageaient la même conscience professionnelle et le même goût pour l'organisation. Peu à peu, ils avaient dévoilé des aspects plus personnels de leurs vies. Leur relation de travail était devenue une relation amicale où parfois la complicité et la tendresse transparaissaient, les comblant tous les deux secrètement de joie. C'était confortable et réconfortant pour chacun d'eux de savoir qu'il ou elle pouvait compter sur l'autre dans les moments difficiles.

A présent, elle avait tout gâché par son comportement inconsidéré. Elle prit conscience que plus jamais les choses ne seraient comme avant. Désespérée par cette révélation, Miss Kenton se laissa tomber sur le lit et se mit à pleurer amèrement, alors qu'elle mesurait l'ampleur de la catastrophe.

… A suivre…


	4. Handycapé du sentiment

Chapitre 4 : Handycapé du sentiment.

L'absence de Lord Darlington se fit à peine sentir dans les journées suivantes. Stevens garda une poigne de fer sur son personnel car il tenait à conserver une organisation identique à celle qu'il imposait lorsque le comte était présent. Tout le monde s'interrogea sur les raisons de cette attitude et murmura derrière son dos sans oser affronter le majordome en chef. Tout un chacun avait remarqué l'irritabilité grandissante de leur responsable et l'énergie incroyable qu'il déployait dans son travail. Un seul domestique vint à se plaindre ouvertement et il fut immédiatement renvoyé après avoir essuyé les foudres d'un Stevens en colère. Chacun décida alors de ne plus irriter le majordome despote et de faire ce qui était demandé.

Cet épisode servit de défouloir à Stevens. La tension entre Miss Kenton et lui devenait palpable de jour en jour. Après avoir évoqué brièvement le remplacement de Charlie et de Lizzie, ils se parlèrent de moins en moins. Ils se saluaient froidement le matin et se faisaient porter le plus souvent possible des messages écrits par des intermédiaires. Les domestiques observaient leur manège avec inquiétude et s'interrogeaient sur les causes de leur mésentente. Stevens et Miss Kenton en arrivèrent au point que lorsque l'un voyait l'autre venir à sa rencontre par hasard, il cherchait par tous les moyens à l'éviter. Mais lorsque l'un apercevait l'autre à son insu, il observait longuement ce dernier en catimini avec intérêt.

Miss Kenton en fit malheureusement les frais lorsqu'un matin Stevens la surprit en train de l'observer. Elle avait discrètement suivi le majordome et s'était cachée dans l'antichambre du grand salon. Derrière le vantail de la double porte, elle pouvait l'espionner sans être vue. Du moins le pensait-elle. Stevens était en train de ranger des porcelaines dans une vitrine lorsqu'au bout d'un moment, il s'était retourné et avait regardé sans hésiter dans la direction de Miss Kenton. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter devant l'acuité du regard de Stevens. Elle n'avait pourtant fait aucun bruit. Elle sut à cet instant qu'il savait qu'elle était là et resta pétrifiée, incapable de prendre une décision. Lorsque Stevens ouvrit effectivement la porte et plongea ses yeux pénétrants dans ceux de la gouvernante, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Le majordome la dévisageait intensément avec froideur sans prononcer un mot. Miss Kenton perdit toute contenance et balbutia des excuses, terriblement embarrassée. La voix glaciale de Stevens la transperça lorsqu'il s'adressa enfin à elle.

"Miss Kenton, je vous suggère de consacrer toute votre attention à vos tâches sans quoi je me verrai dans l'obligation d'envisager votre renvoi."

Tremblante, Miss Kenton ne put qu'hocher la tête et repartit, accablée de honte. Comment avait-il deviné qu'elle se trouvait derrière la porte? Elle l'ignorait mais le mal était fait. Elle éprouva le besoin d'être seule après cet incident et trouva refuge dans son appartement où les remords l'assaillirent. Elle resta un long moment à se morfondre en se traitant de tous les noms. Elle venait de se ridiculiser et de lui donner une raison de la remettre à sa place. L'abattement fit ensuite place à de la colère et elle retrouva son énergie combative coutumière en décidant qu'elle irait le trouver le soir même pour s'expliquer et renouer le dialogue avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'ignorer et à la traiter ainsi.

Après le dîner pendant lequel ils s'étaient à peine regardés, Miss Kenton attendit Stevens dans le couloir près de son office. Elle arpenta le corridor en se sentant prête à affronter un dragon. Extérieurement, elle était l'image même de la tranquillité et de la patience. Intérieurement, elle bouillonnait, consciente des conséquences que pourrait avoir cette discussion sur son avenir à Darlington Hall.

Stevens déboucha enfin dans le couloir d'un pas alerte. Il ne l'avait pas encore aperçue, concentré qu'il était sur la montre gousset qu'il remontait. Elle le vit remettre l'objet dans sa poche et redresser la tête. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Miss Kenton qui l'attendait les bras croisés, plantée fermement au milieu du couloir. Une expression faite de surprise et de contrariété passa fugitivement sur ses traits. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement pendant des secondes qui parurent une éternité à Miss Kenton. Intérieurement, elle jubila. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il reprit lentement sa marche, le visage à nouveau impassible et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle.

"Miss Kenton?"

"Monsieur Stevens, je souhaiterai vous entretenir de deux points qui ne souffrent aucun retard."

Il ne pouvait se dérober. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher finalement un bref :

"Très bien."

Il passa devant elle et ouvrit la porte fermée à clé de son office avant de la refermer immédiatement. Miss Kenton le regarda avec curiosité, intriguée par son comportement.

"Nous serons mieux dans salle commune. Il n'y a personne à cette heure tardive."

Le malaise du majordome n'échappa pas à Miss Kenton. Visiblement, Stevens refusait d'envisager un entretien avec elle dans ce bureau qui était devenu quelques jours plus tôt le théâtre d'une intimité embarrassante. Elle le suivit donc dans l'endroit où se réunissaient les domestiques aux heures creuses de la journée.

La salle commune de Darlington Hall était immense. C'était une partie d'un ancien manège à chevaux dont on avait conservé le caractère équestre. Meublée avec une grande table au centre et des bancs autour, la vaste pièce était dépouillée de tout artifice. Miss Kenton savait par expérience que Stevens aimait ce lieu : elle l'y avait trouvé de nombreuses fois tard le soir, seul en train de fumer un de ses cigares, arpentant le sol en terre battue comme si l'endroit lui appartenait. Qu'aimait-il dans l'atmosphère de cette salle? C'était sans doute la sérénité des lieux avec son caractère presque religieux et sa simplicité qui l'attirait.

En cet instant, cependant, Stevens semblait plutôt nerveux, prêt à passer à la contre-offensive en cas d'attaque. Miss Kenton évoqua soudain l'endroit comme une arène où ils allaient s'affronter face à face. Le majordome en chef resta debout et s'appuya contre la table en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, contenant à peine son impatience.

"Monsieur Stevens, pardonnez-moi d'être aussi directe, mais tout ceci est ridicule… Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi."

"Je vous demande pardon, Miss Kenton, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu… Qu'entendez-vous par là?"

Il afficha une mine sincèrement confuse. Miss Kenton soupira. Il ne lui rendait décidément pas la tâche facile mais elle ne se laisserait pas intimidée. Fidèle à ses habitudes, elle parla franchement.

"Monsieur Stevens, pourquoi depuis quelques jours, m'évitez-vous délibérément et pourquoi refusez-vous de me parler?"

De manière surprenante, le majordome eut un léger sourire ironique.

"Je ne refuse pas de vous parler, Miss Kenton, sinon je ne serai pas ici."

Elle eut un geste d'agacement et croisa à son tour les bras sur sa poitrine en tentant de rester calme. _Il le prenait ainsi, très bien._

"Vous savez parfaitement à quoi je fais référence, alors ne m'obligez pas à me répéter."

"Oh… ça."

"Oui, précisément… _ça_…"

Stevens resta un moment silencieux. Il se repositionna puis il s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre sur un ton froid.

"Miss Kenton, je ne pense pas qu'il soit approprié d'aborder ce sujet."

"Il le faut, Monsieur Stevens. Nous ne pouvons pas rester sur un malentendu. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterai en parler pour clarifier les choses. Voulez-vous me fournir une explication à votre comportement?"

"Non."

La réponse tomba comme un couperet, tranchante et froide. Stevens s'était figé et la dévisageait avec intensité, la défiant de poursuivre plus avant sur ce terrain. Miss Kenton releva le menton, déterminée à ne pas se laisser impressionnée. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Aucun ne détourna les yeux.

"Pourquoi?"

"Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre."

"Vous m'en voulez, c'est ça?"

"Là n'est pas la question… Miss Kenton, j'ai toujours été très clair à ce propos quand je vous ai engagée : pas de relations proches entre membres du personnel. Ce qui s'applique aux autres s'applique par extension à soi."

Miss Kenton tenta de dissimuler sa déception et surtout le sentiment de rejet qui l'avait envahi à ces paroles. Une règle de conduite, voilà ce qu'il avait trouvé! En même temps, c'était si typique de lui qu'elle aurait ri si elle en avait eu le cœur. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le contredire sur ce point. Elle secoua la tête.

"C'est une règle que je comprends mais qui ne nous aide en rien dans la situation présente. Le passé est le passé et nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière… Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir quelle attitude vous allez adoptez…Que comptez-vous faire?… Continuer à m'ignorer? Continuer à ne plus me parler? Je vous préviens, Monsieur Stevens, que je ne quitterai pas cette salle sans que vous m'ayez donné une réponse!"

Le ton était monté. Miss Kenton tremblait à présent de colère contenue. Loin d'être impressionné, Stevens fit calmement un pas vers elle avant de lui répondre.

"Je n'ai aucune autre réponse à vous apporter que celle que je vous ai déjà fournie. Maintenant, si vous tenez à rester dans cette salle, c'est votre droit, quant à moi…" Il passa à côté d'elle et prit la direction des communs. "… Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit."

Devant tant d'entêtement, Miss Kenton se laissa submerger par la rage.

"Et vous ne refusez pas de me parler? De quoi avez-vous donc peur, Monsieur Stevens?"

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna brusquement vers elle. Dans son regard brûla l'éclat d'une fureur qu'il étouffa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Calmement, il lui répondit :

"Je n'ai peur de rien, Miss Kenton, ceci est tout à fait hors de propos."

"Vraiment? Craigneriez-vous d'affronter la vérité en face?…"

Miss Kenton s'approcha et se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

"… Auriez-vous peur de ce que vous ressentez? De l'attirance que vous subissez?"

Un monolithe compact, un bloc de marbre parfaitement poli, voilà à quoi il ressemblait à cet instant en ne trahissant aucune émotion. C'était comme si les paroles de Miss Kenton avaient glissé sur lui sans l'atteindre.

"Comment pouvez-vous présumer de mes sentiments à votre égard, Miss Kenton? Je ne subis aucune attirance. Si vous me connaissiez mieux, vous sauriez que le dévouement que je porte à Lord Darlington passe avant toute chose. Je désapprouve le genre 'd'attirance' auquel vous faites référence pour le bon fonctionnement d'une maison comme la nôtre."

Devant le discours froidement rationaliste de Stevens et le dédain qu'il avait mis dans le mot "attirance", Miss Kenton sentit qu'elle perdait patience et jeta son va-tout.

"Monsieur Stevens, aurai-je rêvé ce qui s'est produit dans votre cabinet de travail? Est-ce que cela ne signifie rien pour vous? Dois-je l'interpréter comme un moment d'égarement?"

"Je me moque de ce que vous pensez, Miss Kenton. Une chose est certaine : si vous aviez un temps soit peu réfléchi avant ce malheureux incident, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui."

Elle resta interloquée. _Un malheureux incident?_ C'était ainsi qu'il qualifiait le plus merveilleux moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Elle prit soudain conscience que ces propos venaient de la blesser profondément et qu'il venait de semer le trouble en elle. Mais ce qui faisait le plus mal en cet instant, c'était qu'il rejetait la faute sur elle alors qu'il avait certainement sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'était passé.

"Vous me blâmez? Il me semble que nous étions tous les deux impliqués dans ce 'malheureux incident?"

"Miss Kenton, je crois que vous devriez revoir votre jugement et ne plus sauter hâtivement aux conclusions en ce qui me concerne. A l'avenir, je vous prierai de garder vos distances et de ne plus venir me déranger ou me perturber dans l'exécution de mon travail."

Elle détourna la tête et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"J'ignorais que j'étais une telle nuisance pour vous…"

Elle mit tant d'amertume dans ces mots qu'il revint vers elle et s'adoucit.

"Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit… Je souhaite simplement que chacun d'entre nous se concentre sur son travail et que nous gardions nos distances l'un vis à vis de l'autre. Je ne vous éviterai pas ; je vous parlerai en la présence des autres domestiques, mais nos relations s'arrêteront là."

Miss Kenton se sentit soudain vide et lasse, en n'ayant plus qu'une seule envie : être seule et se libérer de la douleur sourde au fonds de son être. Elle baissa la tête, vaincue.

"Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez…"

Stevens resta silencieux, visiblement embarrassé et ne sachant comment prendre congé. Il prit une profonde inspiration et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, puis il quitta la salle; la laissant seule.

A peine eut-il disparu qu'elle éclata en sanglots.

… A suivre…


	5. L'ami de Stevens

Chapitre 5 : l'ami de Stevens

Cela faisait maintenant onze jours que le Comte était absent et l'atmosphère à Darlington Hall était toujours aussi enfiévrée. L'armée de domestiques venait de s'étoffer de nouveaux membres en remplacement de Lizzie, Charlie et Daniel, le valet renvoyé. Miss Kenton avait reçu une dizaine de candidates et avait finalement choisi une jeune fille originaire du village qui s'appelait Lucy. A nouveau, Stevens avait eu un regard désapprobateur. C'était un réflexe naturel chez lui d'émettre des objections quant au choix des domestiques, mais il s'était contenu afin de ne pas envenimer une situation déjà difficile et pour prouver à Miss Kenton qu'il avait confiance en son jugement.

Il s'était occupé personnellement du recrutement des deux valets de pieds mais les jeunes gens qu'il avait rencontrés ne lui convenaient pas. Provisoirement, il avait nommé valets, deux jeunes garçons prometteurs mais inexpérimentés. Il passait beaucoup de temps à les instruire. L'un d'eux, un dénommé Michael, lui rappelait beaucoup le jeune homme qu'il avait été. Le majordome sentait que le garçon avait un énorme potentiel et ne demandait qu'à être proprement dirigé. Stevens le prit inconsciemment sous sa coupe et l'encouragea à poursuivre dans cette voie.

Il passa aussi beaucoup de temps à superviser les travaux d'entretien du château. On le voyait partout, promenant sa silhouette nerveuse des cuisines aux écuries, prenant inlassablement des notes sur son calepin. Jamais il n'avait autant recherché la compagnie des autres domestiques. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas être seul avec lui-même. Depuis sa discussion avec Miss Kenton dans la salle commune quatre soirs auparavant, il n'arrivait plus à se regarder en face et s'en voulait de son attitude radicale. Il avait cru pouvoir se libérer d'elle et retrouver sa sérénité d'esprit, mais à présent, il s'apercevait qu'il était malheureux.

La pâleur de Miss Kenton le lendemain de cette fameuse soirée l'avait immédiatement frappé. Il avait aussi remarqué le manque d'allant de la gouvernante d'ordinaire si vive et énergique. Quand il lui avait adressé la parole pour les instructions de la journée, elle avait semblé distraite et lointaine. Ce n'était pas la Miss Kenton qu'il connaissait et déjà, il s'était pris à regretter le temps où elle le taquinait et où ils échangeaient parfois un regard complice. Oui, il devait admettre que ces moments rares lui manquaient. Et fait nouveau : s'ils venaient à se croiser, c'était elle qui détournait silencieusement les yeux, presque douloureusement. A chaque fois, le cœur du majordome se serrait dans sa poitrine et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait. Stevens trouva difficile d'ignorer de telles sensations.

Un incident eut lieu le cinquième matin et donna la juste mesure de leurs rapports. Perdu dans ses pensées, Stevens marchait dans le couloir de l'étage, accaparé par un problème d'intendance. Il tourna le coin lorsqu'il heurta par inadvertance la gouvernante qui venait en sens inverse, les bras chargés de draps. Miss Kenton et son fardeau se retrouvèrent au sol. Confus, Stevens s'excusa immédiatement et aida la jeune femme à se relever. Accroupis, ils rassemblèrent ensemble les draps. Le majordome chercha à capturer le regard de Miss Kenton qui s'obstinait visiblement à regarder ailleurs. Volontairement, sa main toucha celle de la gouvernante qui leva alors les yeux vers lui, surprise par son geste. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, si perdus dans l'instant qu'ils ne réalisèrent qu'après que le temps avait suspendu son vol.

L'expression que lut Miss Kenton dans les yeux de Stevens était sincèrement inquiète. Troublée malgré elle par cette sollicitude et cette proximité, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser pour la première fois depuis une semaine un sourire qui laissa Stevens complètement désarmé et éperdu de bonheur. Le majordome venait de prendre conscience que faire plaisir à Miss Kenton suffisait à le rendre heureux.

Témoin de cet échange silencieux, Lucy, la jeune femme de chambre, était restée immobile derrière eux, elle aussi les bras chargés de draps. Elle les regarda se relever lentement, Stevens inconscient qu'il tenait toujours la main de Miss Kenton dans la sienne, le regard fixé sur celui de la gouvernante. Les yeux du majordome tombèrent finalement sur leurs mains jointes et il retira brusquement la sienne en s'excusant à nouveau, embarrassé. Il s'écarta ensuite pour laisser passer les deux jeunes femmes et regarda la fine silhouette de Miss Kenton s'éloigner. Quand la gouvernante arriva devant la porte de la blanchisserie, elle tourna la tête vers le coin du couloir et le trouva en train de l'observer.

Pris en faute comme un enfant, Stevens s'esquiva rapidement et partit d'un pas alerte, un léger sourire aux lèvres, amusé par sa propre attitude. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva sur le palier, quand il mesura la force de ses sentiments pour elle. A cet instant précis, il était prêt à retourner vers Miss Kenton, à lui faire des excuses et à laisser parler son coeur. Il hésita et finalement, repoussa cette idée, la jugeant trop téméraire et particulièrement inappropriée à cette heure de la journée.

Cependant, Stevens retourna à ses travaux l'humeur plus légère. Il se rendit d'abord aux cuisines vérifier avec Mrs. Mortimer l'organisation des menus de la semaine à venir, puis dans la salle de billard où il commença à nettoyer le luxueux meuble, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de sonnettes au dehors. Ce n'était pas celle de la porte d'entrée. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et aperçut Miss Kenton qui partait à vélo. Il se rappela alors que le vendredi était son jour de sortie. Avec regret, il suivit la jeune femme des yeux alors qu'elle quittait le château. Son enthousiasme retomba et il se sentit las. Il resta un instant perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vide, et soupira. Toute cette agitation des derniers jours lui semblait à présent futile. Peut-être que lui aussi avait besoin de sortir, ne serait-ce que pour un après-midi? Peut-être que s'il profitait d'une course à faire au village, il se changerait les idées? Il épousseta machinalement le billard et prit sa décision. Il avait donné ses instructions aux domestiques pour le restant de la journée, il pouvait bien s'absenter quelques heures.

Il y avait bien longtemps que Stevens n'avait pas mis les pieds au village. Il s'y promena en prenant son temps, heureux de ces quelques heures de diversion. Il croisa quelques personnes de sa connaissance et engagea plaisamment la conversation avec elles. Il appréciait parfois de badiner ainsi comme il disait. Il s'acheta ensuite quelques livres à la librairie et alla enfin saluer le boucher, George Dickinson, qui était son ami d'enfance. Ensemble, ils se rendirent au pub.

Les deux amis étaient très différents : George était aussi expansif que Stevens était réservé. Dickinson était un solide gaillard au visage franc et promenait son mètre quatre vingt dix avec assurance. Tout le monde l'appréciait. Ancien joueur de rugby, George était un joyeux compagnon qui avait de l'esprit et qui n'hésitait pas à faire partager sa philosophie de la vie. Heureux mari et père de famille, il avait cinq enfants qui faisaient sa fierté. Ses affaires marchaient bien, et comme il le répétait souvent : il avait tout pour être heureux.

Stevens était toujours étonné de voir à quel point les contraires s'attiraient. A l'école, Dickinson avait été intrigué par le jeune Stevens, élève solitaire, taciturne et rêveur. A cette époque, George n'était pas encore le jeune homme à la carrure impressionnante qu'il deviendrait. En fait, il était la risée de la classe parce qu'il était plutôt rondouillard et gaffeur. Une amitié était donc née naturellement entre le solitaire et le souffre-douleur. Stevens et Dickinson étaient devenus inséparables et avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur adolescence.

Même si les années d'enfance étaient loin derrière eux et que chacun avait poursuivi sa route, il n'en restait pas moins une solide amitié entre eux. Stevens aimait la bonne humeur constante et le caractère généreux de Dickinson. Ils avaient en commun la même simplicité et l'amour du travail bien fait.

Ils s'installèrent à une table dans un coin après avoir commandé leurs pints de bière et échangèrent les dernières nouvelles du comté et quelques ragots. George savait merveilleusement raconter les histoires et plus d'une fois, le majordome et Dickinson partirent à rire. George était heureux de voir son ami se détendre et s'animer. Il savait que Stevens menait une vie quasi monacale et voyait rarement du monde, enfermé dans son manoir au service de son maître. Parce qu'il le connaissait bien, Dickinson savait que Stevens pouvait être un compagnon agréable et non dépourvu d'humour.

Cependant, un sujet les divisait tous les deux. Dickinson acceptait que son ami puisse se consacrer autant à son métier mais il ne comprenait pas qu'il passe à côté d'une chose aussi importante que la famille. Il savait que Stevens était un solitaire mais il persistait à croire que c'était parce que le majordome n'avait pas encore rencontré la femme idéale. Cloîtré comme Stevens l'était, Dickinson avait quelques doutes quant à un possible changement dans la vie de son ami. Un incident allait pourtant le faire changer d'avis.

Ils bavardaient tous les deux sur les nouveaux aménagements que le maire avait l'intention de faire dans le village lorsque Stevens se tut soudain. Dickinson suivit le regard de son ami et avisa l'arrivée d'un couple dans le pub. L'homme et la jeune femme conversaient en souriant. Ils cherchaient une table. La jeune femme promena son regard dans la salle et croisa celui de Stevens. Une expression de surprise apparut sur son visage. Son compagnon s'en aperçut et regarda à son tour vers le majordome. Avec un sourire, il s'avança vers Stevens, accompagné par la jeune femme.

"Monsieur Stevens! Quelle agréable surprise!"

"Monsieur Benn... Miss Kenton."

Stevens présenta Dickinson. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et George fit un compliment à Miss Kenton qui la fit rougir légèrement. Ils restèrent encore à parler un moment ensemble, échangeant des nouvelles, puis Benn et Miss Kenton s'installèrent à quelques tables d'eux.

Dickinson avait observé son ami pendant la conversation : toujours cette maudite réserve, même quand il n'était pas de service. Cependant, cette façon qu'il avait de regarder la jeune femme en disait long sur ses intentions. Maintenant, il était évident que Miss Kenton était plus intéressée par ce Benn que par Stevens. Dickinson eut un soupir et secoua la tête : son "Jimmy" n'avait décidément pas changé.

"Oh, je connais ce regard…"

"Quoi? Quel regard?"

"Jimmy, mon vieux, tu avais cette même expression dans les yeux lorsque tu voulais sortir avec Ellen Garfield et qu'elle était avec ce vaurien de Barnes…"

"Ellen Garfield…"

Stevens eut un petit rire en se souvenant du premier amour de sa vie à quinze ans. Ellen Garfield était la fille du boulanger. Blonde, coquette, elle était extrêmement insolente et attirait tous les regards des garçons du village. Pas étonnant que le timide Stevens n'y ait pas résisté. Avec l'aide de George, Jimmy avait réussi à l'approcher et avait commencé à la fréquenter.

"Son père a failli me tuer le jour où il nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser dans sa grange…"

"Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais plus remettre les pieds à la boulangerie après!…"

"Ensuite, elle s'est désintéressée de moi parce qu'elle disait que j'avais peur de son père. Elle faisait tout pour le faire enrager de toute façon…"

Dickinson ne se laissa pas abuser par la tentative de son ami pour l'entraîner vers un souvenir d'enfance.

"Alors comme ça, cette Miss Kenton travaille avec toi?"

"Oui…" Stevens arrêta immédiatement son ami d'un geste. "… George, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…"

"Allez, mon vieux… Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que cette fille te plaît! Ca fait combien de temps que tu la connais?"

"Trois ans."

"Trois ans!"

Dickinson le regarda avec stupéfaction. Il savait que son ami était quelqu'un de réservé, mais de là à côtoyer une femme pendant trois ans sans lui avouer qu'il était attiré par elle!

"Jimmy, qu'est-ce tu attends pour le lui dire? Tu verras bien comment elle va réagir."

"Je sais comment elle va réagir…"

"Tu as peur d'être rejeté?"

"Non… Tu ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas elle, c'est moi qui… Enfin, c'est compliqué… Elle travaille pour moi... Et nous sommes en froid en ce moment…"

"Et malgré tout, tu aimerais bien la serrer dans tes bras, hein? Jimmy, si tu ne te décides pas, c'est sûr qu'elle va aller voir ailleurs… Benn a l'air de vouloir profiter de l'occasion. Après tout, elle est plutôt jolie fille et a l'air gentille."

Stevens tourna la tête vers le couple assis à sa gauche. Miss Kenton souriait en écoutant Benn parler. Il n'entendait pas leur conversation mais soudain, il eut l'impression d'étouffer. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet endroit. Dickinson le vit soudain se lever en serrant les poings et s'inquiéta.

"Jimmy, ça va?"

"Je vais prendre l'air."

"Hé, je ne disais pas ça pour te blesser, je voulais juste t'aider…"

"S'il te plaît, George, à l'avenir, ne cherche plus à m'aider…"

Stevens paya sa bière et laissa son ami planté sur place. Il sortit et prit la direction de Darlington Hall d'un pas rageur.

A l'intérieur du pub, Dickinson resta pensif. Jamais il n'avait vu Stevens réagir aussi vivement au sujet d'une femme. _Cette fois, c'est du sérieux… _pensa t'il_… si seulement tu pouvais t'en rendre compte… C'est tout le mal que je te souhaite, mon ami._

Et il observa attentivement cette jeune femme qui bouleversait la vie de Stevens.

… A suivre…


	6. Les malheurs du majordome

Chapitre 6 : les malheurs de Stevens

Stevens était furieux.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Etait-ce l'attitude de Miss Kenton qui l'avait littéralement mis hors de lui ou s'en voulait-il tout simplement de sa naïveté? A ce stade, il manquait de lucidité pour analyser l'origine de cette incertitude qui attisait le feu d'une colère nourrie par des ressentiments et des regrets.

De l'endroit où il se trouvait, Dickinson n'avait rien vu. Stevens, en revanche, était aux premières loges et avait senti son sang ne faire qu'un tour lorsque Benn avait pris la main de Miss Kenton dans la sienne et que la gouvernante n'avait pas protesté. _Comment Benn osait-il? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé?_ Elle avait agi comme si cela avait été la chose la plus naturelle au monde. _Et ce sourire sur son visage…pour cet homme… uniquement pour lui…_

Avec un grondement, Stevens tenta de chasser l'image souriante de Miss Kenton. Plus jamais. Plus jamais on ne l'y reprendrait. Plus jamais il ne laisserait ses sentiments prendre le pas sur sa raison. Il allait se forger une armure indestructible et ne laisserait personne l'atteindre.

Stevens longeait un verger lorsqu'il avisa un malheureux épouvantail qui souriait béatement aux oiseaux, un chapeau troué sur la tête. Une envie de se défouler sur quelque chose le tenaillait depuis un moment. Il se dirigea vers le mannequin recouvert de haillons et lui décocha un puissant coup de poing. Imperturbable, la tête en paille continua à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Furieux, Stevens se mit à le bourrer de coups en poussant un hurlement de rage. Quand il eut abattu l'objet ridicule, il s'arrêta enfin. Essoufflé, il resta de longues secondes à contempler la forme crucifiée sur le sol.

"Il vous devait de l'argent?"

Stevens se retourna brusquement à ces paroles et oublia de respirer. Assise sur sa bicyclette, Miss Kenton l'observait avec un sourire ironique. Incapable de prononcer une parole, il resta paralysé en se rendant compte qu'elle avait assisté à son accès de colère et surtout qu'il venait de se ridiculiser devant elle. Il se sentit atteint dans son orgueil et se referma immédiatement sur lui-même avec hostilité.

Miss Kenton le vit pâlir et serrer les poings. Les yeux du majordome brillaient d'un éclat dangereux et elle se rendit compte que sa remarque ne le faisait pas même sourire. Elle reprit son sérieux immédiatement, inquiète de la tournure des événements.

"Monsieur Stevens, est-ce que vous allez bien?"

Il ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il reprit sa marche et passa devant elle en silence. Miss Kenton le regarda, à la fois sidérée et agacée par son attitude. Elle roula vers lui et se maintint à sa hauteur en observant le jeu des muscles de sa mâchoire, son visage fermé, son maintien rigide et sa foulée ample et nerveuse. Jamais la gouvernante ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi prêt d'exploser, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Il regardait droit devant lui en l'ignorant complètement.

"Monsieur Stevens, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Vous commencez à m'inquiéter."

Il continua à se murer dans le silence. Comment aurait-il pu lui parler sans évoquer l'épisode du pub? Comment pourrait-il seulement lui expliquer l'origine de sa colère? Mieux valait se taire et oublier toute cette histoire.

"James, parlez-moi, je vous en prie…"

Miss Kenton posa la main sur l'épaule de Stevens. Le majordome s'arrêta net et la regarda si froidement qu'elle retira aussitôt sa main, regrettant déjà sa familiarité.

"Je vous demande de me laisser tranquille, Miss Kenton."

Il repartit sans attendre sa réaction. Elle secoua la tête en ne comprenant rien à son attitude. Ce matin, il s'inquiétait pour elle et maintenant, il recommençait à l'ignorer. Elle soupira. _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait deux hommes aussi opposés en lui? _Au bout de quelques mètres, Stevens stoppa à nouveau et se retourna vers elle.

"Et arrêtez de me suivre…"

"Mais, Monsieur Stevens, nous allons dans la même direction!"

"Alors, passez devant!"

Il attendit. Elle ne bougea pas. Ils se dévisagèrent de longues secondes. Miss Kenton sentit la colère monter en elle.

"Très bien… Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Car c'est de cela qu'il s'agit… Qu'avez-vous encore à me reprocher?"

Elle arriva à sa hauteur. Stevens se tut, enveloppé dans sa fierté, ravalant les mots qui les blesseraient tous les deux irrémédiablement, il le sentait. Cependant, son regard n'en demeura pas moins accusateur.

"Vous désapprouvez ma conduite parce que vous pensez que je brise votre sacro-sainte règle en rencontrant un homme charmant …. Je suis peut-être sous vos ordres, Monsieur Stevens, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser régir mes fréquentations ou ma vie privée. Elles ne regardent que moi. Maintenant si cela vous dérange, alors excusez-moi d'exister…

Et elle s'éloigna de lui en pédalant. N'en n'ayant pas encore fini avec lui, elle hurla par dessus son épaule :

"Vous connaissez votre problème, Monsieur Stevens? Vous ne savez pas profiter de la vie!"

Il la regarda disparaître dans la descente puis il contempla le paysage devant lui sans le voir. Sa colère était retombée, ne restait plus maintenant qu'une sensation de vide au fonds de lui. Un vide effrayant, redoutable. Il sentit des larmes de désespoir l'envahir à la pensée qu'elle ait eu raison. Il haussa les épaules et un douloureux sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Quelle importance cela avait-il maintenant? Il avait perdu Miss Kenton très certainement. Leurs incessantes disputes attestaient qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Stevens reprit la route vers Darlington Hall. Il rentra au manoir et reprit ses activités, passablement déprimé. Les domestiques sentirent qu'il était préoccupé et s'attachèrent à le satisfaire. Il avertit la cuisinière qu'il ne dînerait pas et s'enferma dans son office de bonne heure.

Vers neuf heures, de légers coups à la porte le tirèrent de sa lecture. Il ne voulait voir personne et ne répondit pas en espérant que son visiteur s'en aille. Ce ne fut pas le cas et des coups retentirent à nouveau. De guerre lasse, il invita la personne à rentrer.

Miss Kenton passa la tête par la porte et avisa Stevens assis à son bureau dans la pénombre. Avec un sourire, elle rentra et ferma la porte derrière elle.

"Monsieur Stevens, je vous ai apporté quelque chose à grignoter."

"Je n'ai pas faim, Miss Kenton."

La petite pièce enfumée empestait le cigare. Une bouteille de scotch à moitié vide et un verre rempli trônaient sur le bureau. Elle posa le plateau qu'elle portait et ouvrit la fenêtre sans qu'il proteste devant son intrusion et son initiative. Elle l'observa, sincèrement inquiète de son manque de réaction. Il avait repris la lecture de son journal et un silence oppressant s'était installé. Stevens releva soudain la tête, surpris qu'elle soit encore là.

"Hum… Merci Miss Kenton."

"Monsieur Stevens, est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Oui."

__

Non, ça na va pas, je le vois bien. Elle se tordit les mains en ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet sans l'obliger à rentrer dans sa coquille.

"Monsieur Stevens, je voulais m'excuser pour cet après-midi. Je vous ai dit des choses désagréables… alors que vous attendiez d'autres paroles de ma part."

"Miss Kenton, s'il vous plaît…"

"Si si, je vous dois des excuses. Je sais que je vous ai blessé. C'était stupide de ma part. Je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dit."

"Restons-en là… avant que nous n'ayons d'autres mots malheureux l'un envers l'autre."

Elle hocha la tête avec véhémence et eut un sourire embarrassé.

"J'aimerais que nous redevenions amis, vous et moi, comme avant que…"

Sa dernière phrase resta en suspens, lourde de signification.

"… comme avant. Vous croyez que c'est possible?"

Il la regarda, déconcerté par sa demande. Elle était visiblement anxieuse, debout devant lui, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"Monsieur Stevens, je vous apprécie énormément et je ne veux pas perdre cette relation privilégiée que j'ai avec vous. Votre amitié est très précieuse pour moi."

"Elle l'est aussi pour moi, Miss Kenton."

Les mots avaient jailli avant même qu'il s'en rende compte et il resta stupéfié devant son aveu. Il se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

"Alors, amis?"

Il hocha lentement la tête. Miss Kenton se fendit d'un sourire de soulagement et s'installa dans le fauteuil.

"Voulez-vous que nous parlions du retour de Lord Darlington?"

"Maintenant?"

"Oui…" Elle se leva brutalement. "Oh, excusez-moi, je vais d'abord vous laisser dîner… Quand vous aurez fini, venez me rejoindre, je vous ferai un cacao, d'accord?"

Miss Kenton sortit avant que Stevens ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot. Il regarda la porte se fermer derrière elle et eut un sourire sans joie. Amis… seulement amis… Mais peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi.

… A suivre…


	7. Guerre et Amour

Chapitre 7 : Guerre et Amour

Avec le retour de Lord Darlington, la vie reprit son cours à Darlington Hall mais l'ambiance y avait subtilement changé.

Stevens s'aperçut dès l'arrivée de son maître que ce dernier s'était refermé sur lui-même et parlait peu. Le majordome en chef connaissait trop bien le Comte pour savoir que Lord Darlington était préoccupé et ressassait de sombres pensées. Stevens le voyait tourner des heures dans sa chambre en robe de chambre, indécis, ou arpenter la bibliothèque, parlant parfois à voix haute sans s'apercevoir de la présence discrète du domestique. En fait, le majordome l'avait déjà vu s'interroger ainsi lorsqu'il y avait eu cette affaire avec les deux jeunes juives, Irma et Elsa, et les répercussions morales qu'elle engendrait. Cela le peinait de voir son maître ainsi torturé, mais jamais il n'aurait osé demander à Lord Darlington les raisons de son inquiétude. Stevens les devinait : il lui suffisait de lire les titres et les entrefilets des journaux qu'il prenait la peine de repasser tous les matins avant de les donner à sa Seigneurie. Tous parlait de l'annexion de l'Autriche par l'Allemagne et de la menace sur la Pologne. Tous craignait l'appétit grandissant d'Hitler et les dérives fascistes de son régime.

A Darlington Hall, il régna bientôt une atmosphère pesante et recueillie. L'humeur du majordome finit par s'en ressentir. Miss Kenton observa le comportement du majordome avec inquiétude et le trouva plus taciturne et mélancolique que jamais. Il lui était elle-même difficile d'échapper à cette ambiance. C'est pourquoi elle prenait toutes les semaines sa journée et s'attachait à rencontrer des connaissances. Elle partait alors de bonne heure le matin sur sa bicyclette en ne laissant aucune indication, et ne revenait qu'en début de soirée. Stevens ne l'interrogeait jamais sur ses fréquentations ou ses activités, mais plus d'une fois, elle avait surpris une expression de soulagement dans ses yeux lorsqu'il l'accueillait le soir.

Parmi tous ses amis, Miss Kenton continuait ainsi à fréquenter Mr. Benn, le majordome de Sir Geoffrey, qu'elle avait connu dans son précédent emploi. Ils se voyaient régulièrement au pub du village et pouvaient discuter des heures en évoquant leur passé commun, leur travail ou l'actualité. C'était un homme qui n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait et qui la faisait parfois rire. Elle considérait d'ailleurs cette rencontre comme une bouffée d'oxygène, elle qui ne voulait pas être étouffée par la morosité du manoir.

Tout naturellement, inconsciemment, elle comparait Stevens et Benn, et là les choses se compliquaient dans sa tête. Les deux hommes étaient très différents de caractère malgré leurs fonctions équivalentes. Benn fonctionnait à l'affectif avec son maître et même s'il était un bon majordome, son organisation n'était pas aussi structurée et précise que celle de Darlington Hall. L'homme était plus ouvert, plus sympathique et n'était pas aussi rigoureux que Stevens. Cela aurait pu être une qualité si Miss Kenton ne s'était pas rendue compte que c'était justement la rigueur et la conscience que son supérieur mettait en toute chose, qui l'attirait.

Plus d'une fois, elle s'était surprise à penser qu'elle préférait Stevens. En sa présence, son cœur battait plus vite et elle devenait nerveuse. Un seul regard de cet homme et elle avait envie de refaire le monde. Stevens savait s'attacher une loyauté et dégageait une énergie positive. Plusieurs fois, elle avait envisagé son départ de Darlington Hall sans réellement pouvoir s'y résoudre. Elle imaginait la réaction du majordome : il ne tenterait certainement pas de la retenir, à peine exprimerait-il son regret de la voir partir… mais son regard azur le trahirait. Elle y lirait de la tristesse et du désarroi. Pour s'en convaincre, il lui suffisait de se souvenir des paroles de Stevens dans le " Salon des Petits Plats " lorsqu'ils avaient engagé Lizzie. Involontairement, il lui avait confié à contrecoeur qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour lui et que leur amitié lui était chère.

Miss Kenton devait s'avouer à ces moments là qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'admiration pour le majordome de Darlington Hall et qu'elle était fière de servir sous ses ordres. Très vite, lorsqu'ils évoquaient ensemble Stevens, Miss Kenton s'aperçut que Mr. Benn partageait son point de vue et considérait Stevens comme un "vrai professionnel", à la vocation née. Cependant, il regrettait tout comme elle qu'un homme de cette trempe s'efface derrière les faits et gestes de son maître sans broncher.

C'était cette passivité qui révoltait le plus souvent Miss Kenton. Elle savait que le travail de Stevens était toute sa vie et passait avant tout. Cependant, cette détermination était soumise à rude épreuve. Elle se rendait à présent compte en observant le majordome en chef de Darlington Hall qu'il était affecté par les événements même s'il n'en disait rien. Progressivement, ils avaient repris tacitement leurs réunions après le dîner autour d'un chocolat. Evoquer leurs journées de travail était devenu presque secondaire lors de ces rares moments de détente. La gouvernante tentait d'apporter un peu de chaleur à un Stevens qu'elle voyait déprimé et confus. Ce dernier la remerciait toujours d'un sourire. Elle finit aussi par remarquer qu'il retardait de plus en plus son départ et qu'il lui arrivait de rechercher sa compagnie dans la journée.

C'est ainsi qu'un après-midi, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la roseraie. Miss Kenton commença délicatement à aborder avec lui le sujet de la réunion secrète qui s'était déroulée la soirée précédente. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'y était pas trop risquée, sachant qu'il pourrait la remettre froidement à sa place. A sa grande surprise, il la laissa continuer. Elle poursuivit donc.

"Je m'inquiète sincèrement de la tournure des événements, Monsieur Stevens. Deux des plus grands dignitaires du royaume, Lord Halifax notre Premier Ministre, et notre Ministre des Affaires Etrangères passent la soirée ici avec des amis de Sa Seigneurie. La sécurité est partout. Le mystère est total. De son côté, Lord Darlington voit régulièrement des diplomates allemands. Que peuvent-ils donc tous se raconter?"

"Je l'ignore, Miss Kenton."

"Je lis comme vous les journaux. Les nouvelles de l'étranger ne sont pas bonnes. Nous allons vers la guerre, Monsieur Stevens, je vous le dis."

"Voyons, Miss Kenton, Sa Seigneurie et ces Messieurs feront tout pour qu'on n'en arrive pas à cette extrémité."

"Vous est-il arrivé de vous demander si l'avis de Sa Seigneurie comptait et qu'on l'écoutait?"

"Miss Kenton, je suis sûr qu'on l'écoute. Rappelez-vous cette conférence internationale il y a quelques années."

"Cet Américain, Mr. Lewis, je crois… il a dit que Lord Darlington était un amateur…"

"Il ne faut pas écouter les sornettes de ces… yankees…"

Miss Kenton eut un sourire. Ce mot sonnait étrangement faux dans la bouche de Stevens.

"Je veux dire : et si cet américain avait raison? Si Lord Darlington se trompait?"

"J'ai confiance en la clairvoyance de Sa Seigneurie."

"Le croyez-vous? Monsieur Stevens, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit aveugle et qu'on l'utilise bien malgré lui."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela?"

"Sa Seigneurie est la bonté même. C'est un gentleman au sens noble du terme. Ses intentions sont sincères mais ses "amis" allemands utilisent cet instinct typiquement britannique à leurs avantages contre lui. Nous sommes dans une nouvelle époque. Les choses changent. Les hommes aussi. Je pense que Lord Darlington est manœuvré et qu'il l'ignore."

Le majordome, fidèle à son habitude, resta réservé, mais Miss Kenton sentit qu'il hésitait et qu'il voulait se libérer d'un poids. Elle ne chercha pas à le forcer à parler, sachant qu'il s'exprimerait quand il le jugerait bon. A cet instant, elle cherchait surtout à lui apporter une oreille compatissante tellement elle le sentait perdu. Il lâcha finalement :

"Mr. Cardinal m'a dit à peu de choses près la même chose il y a quelques temps."

"Et vous ne l'avez pas cru?"

"Non."

"Monsieur Stevens, je comprends votre désir de rester prudent en cette matière mais vous voyez des choses, vous devez bien avoir une opinion?"

Elle commença à couper quelques roses. Stevens resta silencieux un instant et l'observa, penchée sur les rosiers. Finalement, il soupira.

"Voyez-vous, Miss Kenton, j'ai longtemps considéré que ma position ne me permettait pas de montrer de curiosité pour ce genre de questions. Du moins, c'est ce que je me disais, jusqu'à très récemment… J'ai longtemps cru qu'il était de mon devoir de ne pas porter de jugements, que ce n'était pas de mon ressort, que cela me distrayait de mon travail…" Il eut un petit rire et regarda le bout de ses chaussures. "C'était une fausse excuse, je pense…"

"Vous êtes inquiet depuis le retour de Lord Darlington."

"Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est vrai. J'aimerais l'aider, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit…"

Il eut un geste impuissant. Miss Kenton fut étonnée et ne sut quoi dire. Le regard de Stevens tomba finalement sur le panier à ses côtés. Machinalement, il saisit une rose et la fit tourner entre ses mains en se perdant dans la contemplation de sa forme parfaite et de sa couleur pourpre. Elle tenta de le rassurer.

"Monsieur Stevens, le fait que Sa Seigneurie pense une chose et que vous en pensiez une autre, ne doit pas vous perturber. Vous êtes toujours son loyal serviteur. Cela ne remet pas en cause la qualité de vos services."

"Mon travail s'en ressent, Miss Kenton. Je suis préoccupé, distrait... Par exemple, je suis là à bavarder avec vous alors que de nombreuses tâches m'attendent…"

Il se rendit immédiatement compte de sa maladresse et rougit.

"… Excusez-moi, je n'aurai pas dû vous dire cela."

Miss Kenton ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désemparé. Elle posa une main sur le bras de Stevens.

"Monsieur Stevens, je suis votre amie et cela me peine de vous voir malheureux… Ne culpabilisez pas. Vous avez besoin d'en parler…

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et reprit :

"… Lord Darlington est un homme sensé. Il s'inquiète de ce qui arrive. Il s'interroge. Il finira par prendre conscience qu'on le manipule. Le jeune Monsieur Cardinal lui en a déjà parlé."

Stevens secoua doucement la tête.

"Sa Seigneurie a refusé de l'écouter."

"D'autres voix s'élèveront. Il finira par les entendre."

"Il sera peut-être trop tard. Comment lui faire comprendre avant d'en arriver là?"

Elle soupira.

"Je ne sais pas… Nous nous heurtons aux convictions profondes d'un homme qui a fondé sa vie sur le respect qu'on doit accorder aux vaincus en tant que vainqueur. Remettre en cause ce système de valeurs est une tâche délicate. Il faut argumenter, apporter des preuves. Notre attitude n'est basée que sur une intime conviction qu'il s'agit d'une manipulation. De plus, vous avez raison sur un point : ce n'est pas notre rôle d'aborder ce sujet avec Sa Seigneurie."

Stevens baissa la tête et contempla la rose.

"J'en viens à souhaiter qu'il fasse preuve de bon sens et se rende à l'évidence. Mais les amis de Sa Seigneurie se leurrent entre eux. Qui pourra leur ouvrir les yeux?"

"Les événements finiront par nous donner raison, Monsieur Stevens, vous verrez."

"La guerre et son lot d'horreurs… Pourquoi faut-il en arriver à cette extrémité?"

La question était purement rhétorique et Miss Kenton ne répondit pas. Il décida de changer de sujet pour alléger l'atmosphère. Il eut un léger sourire, le premier depuis longtemps et reprit :

"Je vous félicite, Miss Kenton. Vos roses sont splendides."

"Merci, Monsieur Stevens."

"Comment faites-vous?"

"De la patience, beaucoup d'entretien… Je leur parle aussi."

"Vous leur parlez? Allons, vous vous moquez de moi…"

"Pas du tout, je suis sérieuse. Il faut leur parler doucement. Il faut qu'elles soient cajolées, qu'elles se sentent rassurées… Les plantes sont comme les êtres humains… Elles ont besoin d'amour pour s'épanouir."

Un long silence, puis il plongea son regard dans celui de Miss Kenton et lui tendit la rose.

"Cette rose, dont la robe pourprée s'embrase au soleil, réchauffe mon coeur d'une douce chaleur. Son parfum envoûtant et son teint éclatant sont aux vôtres pareils. En gage de mon profond respect, veuillez accepter cette beauté de la nature…"

Elle accepta le présent en rougissant et l'observa, surprise.

"Monsieur Stevens, je ne vous savais pas poète."

Il haussa les épaules et inclina la tête sur le côté en affichant un petit sourire.

"Les roses ont toujours été une source d'inspiration au fil des siècles."

"Je pensais que c'était l'amour qui motivait les poètes?"

"N'est-ce pas au fonds la même chose, Miss Kenton?"

La gouvernante n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il était en train de flirter avec elle! Et même davantage. Comme il avait changé au fil de ces quelques semaines, il s'ouvrait enfin! Où était donc passé le très secret Monsieur Stevens? Elle resta un moment émerveillée devant l'expression candide de son visage puis fit un pas vers lui.

"Monsieur Stevens, se pourrait-il…?"

"Oui, Miss Kenton?"

"… que nous soyons enfin arrivés à nous entendre sur un point?"

Il éclata de rire. Miss Kenton fut surprise par la chaleur et la richesse de ce rire et elle l'imita. Quand ils reprirent leur sérieux, ils restèrent de longues secondes perdus dans la contemplation mutuelle de l'un et de l'autre. Miss Kenton fit un nouveau pas vers lui. Ils se touchaient presque, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement vers elle. Une délicieuse tension s'installa entre eux. Il se contenta de l'observer mais son regard était à présent empreint d'une tendresse qu'elle se remémora avoir vue lors de leurs premiers baisers dans son office.

"Miss Kenton, que faites-vous vendredi prochain?"

Il savait que c'était son jour de sortie.

"Pourquoi cette question?"

"Je pensais vous emmener pique-niquer."

"Pique-niquer?"

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Il hocha la tête, appuyant sa proposition d'un sourire charmant. Elle réfléchit et se figea soudain en se rappelant qu'elle voyait Tom Benn ce vendredi. Elle se troubla, contrariée et indécise. Il s'inquiéta devant son expression.

"Qu'y a t'il?"

"Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vendredi. J'ai pris malheureusement d'autres dispositions."

Le visage de Stevens exprima un profond regret et se referma. Il se détourna d'elle et reprit ses distances. Miss Kenton se fustigea intérieurement.

"Monsieur Stevens, ce n'est que partie remise…"

Il eut un bref sourire pour tenter de masquer sa déception mais elle ne fut pas dupe.

"Bien sûr…" Il prit une profonde inspiration. "… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Miss Kenton, je vais retourner travailler. Merci de m'avoir consacrer un peu de votre temps…"

"C'est toujours un plaisir de bavarder avec vous, Monsieur Stevens."

Il s'inclina légèrement et s'éloigna d'elle rapidement. Elle le regarda partir avec tristesse. Comment réussissaient-ils à être aussi mal accordés dans leur timing? C'était un mystère pour elle. Elle soupira. Elle se trouvait à présent dans une situation singulièrement compliquée. D'un côté, Benn ne lui avait jamais caché son attirance. Elle ne l'avait jamais repoussé et ne lui avait jamais manifesté d'indifférence. Et de l'autre, Stevens… l'imprévisible Stevens… Elle eut un petit rire. Cet homme allait la rendre folle.

… A suivre…


	8. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

Chapitre 8 : tel est pris qui croyait prendre…

Stevens jubilait intérieurement. Miss Kenton était dans une impasse.

Penchée au-dessus de l'échiquier, la gouvernante se triturait les méninges pour tenter de trouver une solution. Seuls les craquements des bûches dans l'âtre venaient rompre le silence pesant. La partie était commencée depuis plus d'une heure et ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole, se contentant de jouer et de se lancer de longs regards après chaque coup.

En pleine concentration, Miss Kenton était un enchantement pour l'oeil. Stevens l'observait intensément, s'imprégnant littéralement de chacune de ses expressions. Quand elle fronçait les sourcils, elle arborait un air grave et studieux qui le ravissait. Elle se mordait aussi inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux s'agitaient dans tous les sens en imaginant les mouvements de ses pièces. Quand elle trouvait une solution, ses traits se détendaient et ses yeux s'illuminaient. Il ne se lassait pas de la voir exécuter le même rituel quand c'était son tour de jeu.

Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas le choix : elle allait devoir sacrifier sa reine si elle voulait temporairement sauver la tête de son roi…

L'idée lui déplaisait visiblement et elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'inévitable. Miss Kenton leva les yeux vers Stevens, révélant un mélange de colère et de dépit. De son côté, il tenta bien de cacher sa jubilation sous un masque d'impassibilité mais ses yeux le trahirent…

Miss Kenton aperçut l'étincelle moqueuse dans son regard et se mit pour le coup à le détester. Il pouvait parfois être tellement arrogant que l'envie de le gifler devenait alors irrésistible. Elle se força à se calmer pour considérer la situation avec froideur. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : elle disposait d'arguments pour le moins… désarmants. Si elle devait sacrifier sa reine, qu'au moins, elle ne lui rende pas la tâche facile pour la suite…

Elle s'empara lentement de son fou et le déplaça de quelques cases dans sa diagonale…

Stevens la regarda faire et lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux. Elle lui retourna un visage innocent que niaient deux yeux pétillants de malice.

Il gigota brièvement sur sa chaise, partiellement décontenancé par ce coup audacieux. Il essaya de comprendre la manœuvre de la jeune femme, s'attendant à tout de la part de la gouvernante. Au bout d'un instant, il releva des yeux interrogateurs et surprit le léger sourire ironique de Miss Kenton. Nonchalamment appuyée sur un coude, elle semblait le dévisager avec insistance depuis un moment.

Gêné de cette attention soudaine, Stevens se racla la gorge et tenta de reprendre le fil de la partie. Sans succès. Il sentait le regard de la gouvernante peser sur lui. Il releva encore les yeux et la trouva perdue dans sa contemplation, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Il retourna son attention vers l'échiquier en tentant de se concentrer sur les pièces. A nouveau, il gigota nerveusement et prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser son trouble. Il prit alors conscience qu'il faisait tout à coup très chaud dans la pièce. Totalement déconcentré, il jeta machinalement un regard vers le feu qui se mourait dans l'âtre et tenta d'ignorer la véritable origine de ce brusque changement de température.

Miss Kenton savourait le malaise grandissant du majordome. Cet homme de nature introvertie, qui se cachait derrière un masque d'indifférence, était en train de perdre ses moyens sous ses yeux. L'impression fut confirmée par le geste du majordome qui défit maladroitement le col de sa chemise. Il lui jeta ensuite un regard beaucoup moins assuré que précédemment et se racla encore la gorge.

Stevens regardait à présent l'échiquier sans le voir. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de cinq secondes et des pensées incohérentes surgissaient dans son esprit. Son cœur s'était mis à battre de manière incontrôlée et le sang battait à ses tempes. Que lui arrivait-il donc? Il éprouva brièvement de la colère devant cette faiblesse qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un véritable sentiment de panique s'empara de lui lorsqu'il aperçut la main gauche de Miss Kenton caresser de manière absente les pièces qu'elle lui avait prises. Stevens n'osa pas relever les yeux, de peur de croiser le regard innocent de la jeune femme. A quel jeu se livrait-elle avec lui? Pourquoi et comment pouvait-elle le mettre ainsi à la torture?

Miss Kenton vit le majordome se raidir et commencer à trembler. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. La jeune femme se demanda brièvement si elle n'allait pas trop loin et regretta immédiatement son attitude provocatrice. Elle s'apprêta à lui parler, mais n'en eut pas le loisir car il se leva brusquement, renversant par la même l'échiquier, et se précipita vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avec un craquement sinistre.

Les mains crispées sur le rebord, Stevens respirait lourdement en tournant le dos à Miss Kenton. La gouvernante le regarda, surprise et bouleversée. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, mue par un sentiment qui la dépassait. Elle tendit la main et lui toucha l'épaule. A ce contact, elle le sentit tressaillir.

"James?…"

Stevens ferma les yeux et ne put réprimer un frisson. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Elle avait une façon si tendre de le prononcer que c'était comme un baume apaisant sur une blessure à vif.

"James, est-ce que ça va?"

La voix de Miss Kenton était sincèrement inquiète. Stevens n'était plus trop sûr à présent si l'attitude de la gouvernante avait été intentionnelle ou dictée par les échecs. La partie s'était subtilement déplacée sur un autre terrain : celui de la séduction. Depuis quelques temps déjà, ils se livraient tous les deux à un étrange ballet qui avait ses propres codes avec des regards appuyés, des sourires, des plaisanteries et des insinuations innocentes, de charmantes attentions… Jusqu'à maintenant, cela avait été plutôt plaisant et distrayant. Mais ce soir, Miss Kenton avait pris Stevens au dépourvu en allant beaucoup plus loin.

"C'est… la chaleur… Juste un malaise qui va passer, Miss Kenton..."

Il eut honte de sa réaction et eut un petit rire nerveux pour masquer son embarras.

"… d'ailleurs, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux…"

A contrecoeur, il se tourna vers elle. Dans ses yeux bleus, Miss Kenton lut le même tourment que le jour où elle lui avait pris le livre des mains. Elle le sentit instinctivement sur le point de lui dire quelque chose d'important et retint sa respiration. Qu'allait-il lui dire? Allait-il se déclarer?

Stevens sentait que c'était le moment propice pour lui avouer ses sentiments mais les mots se serraient dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas parler. En proie à un maelström d'émotions et de pensées contradictoires, au bord de la panique, il finit par lâcher en balbutiant:

"Il vaudrait mieux en rester là pour ce soir…"

La gouvernante et le majordome s'observèrent en silence sans bouger. Miss Kenton recula finalement en hochant la tête, déçue.

"Je crois que c'est préférable en effet."

Stevens aperçut fugitivement la déception dans le regard de la gouvernante avant qu'elle se détourne de lui. Impulsivement, il lui attrapa le bras.

"Miss Kenton…"

Elle se retourna avec curiosité vers lui, l'espoir renaissant en elle. Peut-être qu'il allait finalement se décider…

"… Je suis désolé."

Et ce fut tout.

La gouvernante observa sans un mot Stevens. Elle sentit soudain de la colère monter en elle. Elle en avait assez. Elle perdait son temps à attendre en vain une déclaration qui ne viendrait certainement jamais. Cet homme était insaisissable, trop compliqué. Son comportement était une énigme pour elle et elle était fatiguée d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Elle faisait un pas en avant, il reculait de deux. Même en le poussant à bout, il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Les yeux de Miss Kenton tombèrent sur la main de Stevens toujours posée sur son bras. Stevens suivit son regard et retira précipitamment sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Cette fois, lorsque le regard de Miss Kenton croisa celui de Stevens, il était dépourvu de toute chaleur. De manière neutre, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et prit congé.

Stevens resta immobile quelques instants. Il ne sentait plus rien. C'était une sensation étrange après le tourbillon affectif qu'il avait subi quelques instants plus tôt. On aurait dit un boxeur groggy. Aucune réaction. Aucune révolte.

Enfin, il finit par s'appuyer contre le mur et se prit la tête à deux mains en gémissant. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui? Bon sang, il était sur le point de le lui dire! Et puis il s'était bloqué… incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente, incapable de faire une phrase, de dire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle… de la prendre même dans ses bras. Et ce vide sidéral qui l'effrayait tant… La peur l'envahit soudain et il ne put étouffer un sanglot de désespoir.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et resta longtemps là, assis sur le parquet, sans sentir les larmes qui coulaient inexorablement sur ses joues …

… A suivre…


	9. Le cauchemar continue

Chapitre 9: le cauchemar continue…

La préparation de la réunion improvisée de Lord Darlington avec des dignitaires allemands permit à Stevens d'oublier ses malheurs et de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et s'était concentré toute la journée avec une énergie folle sur l'organisation de cette soirée qui devait rester secrète. Il s'y impliqua donc personnellement, renvoyant le personnel superflu. C'était surtout la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter de penser à son désastre avec Miss Kenton.

Dans la soirée, tout était prêt et Stevens attendait avec impatience les mystérieux invités. Il portait sa tenue des grands jours. Si son humeur avait été plus joyeuse, il n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer avec fierté dans son miroir combien elle mettait en valeur sa personne et combien il paraissait distingué et élégant. C'était la seule coquetterie qu'il s'autorisait parce qu'elle rejoignait son souci du détail professionnel : un vrai majordome était toujours tiré à quatre épingles et impeccable.

Sur les coups de sept heures, une coup de sonnette retentit. Stevens l'entendit de l'office et se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être : il n'attendait personne avant dix heures… Quand il pénétra dans le hall, il aperçut le jeune Monsieur Cardinal, le filleul de Sa Seigneurie, qui se déshabillait en s'adressant au valet venu l'accueillir. Stevens l'apostropha :

"Bonsoir, Monsieur."

"Stevens! Comment allez-vous?"

"Très bien, Monsieur."

"J'ai cafouillé dans mon emploi du temps. Pensez-vous que Sa Seigneurie puisse m'héberger?"

"Je la préviens de votre arrivée."

"Merci…"

Cardinal avisa la tenue de Stevens.

"… Rien de spécial ce soir, j'espère?"

"Des messieurs viendront après le dîner."

"Oh, je vois. Je me ferai tout petit. J'ai mon article à écrire."

"Vous êtes à l'heure pour dîner."

"J'espérais bien… Comment va mon parrain?"

"Très bien, Monsieur. Voulez-vous un rafraîchissement?"

"Je prendrai un whisky, merci… Qui attend-il?"

"Je ne saurais vous le dire."

"Aucune idée?"

"Pas la moindre."

"Mieux vaut me faire tout petit alors."

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, Monsieur."

Stevens détestait les visites impromptues et même si la présence de Cardinal n'était pas malvenue, elle bouleversait quelque peu la planification de la soirée. Il mena le jeune homme au salon et lui prépara son cordial. Il s'en alla ensuite prévenir Lord Darlington, puis la cuisinière qu'un couvert supplémentaire serait nécessaire à table ce soir. En passant devant la porte de Miss Kenton, il hésita un instant. Il devait pourtant la prévenir.

Assise devant le feu, Miss Kenton fut surprise d'entendre frapper. C'était son jour de repos et elle n'espérait aucune visite surtout avant son départ. Ce soir, elle devait voir Tom… et lui donner une réponse. Elle invita son visiteur à entrer.

"Miss Kenton, Monsieur Cardinal vient d'arriver à l'improviste. Il va lui falloir sa chambre habituelle."

"Je m'en occuperai avant de sortir."

"Vous sortez?"

"Effectivement. On est vendredi."

"Bien sûr, j'avais oublié."

Il fut contrarié pendant un bref instant. Miss Kenton s'en aperçut et l'arrêta.

"Est-ce un problème?"

"Non, non… On attend de la visite, mais cela ira."

"Nous sommes bien d'accord que vendredi est mon jour de sortie. Mais en cas d'urgence…"

"Non, non, c'est parfait. Nous ferons avec. Merci de votre aide…"

Il se détourna d'elle et s'apprêta à sortir. Miss Kenton le rappela.

"Monsieur Stevens…"

"Oui, Miss Kenton?"

"J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…"

Elle paraissait embarrassée, ne sachant visiblement pas comment aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à coeur.

"Mon ami… l'homme que je rencontre ce soir… Monsieur Benn…"

A ce nom, Stevens sentit un sentiment l'envahir. De la jalousie brutale, aveugle, qu'il tenta d'étouffer… en vain.

"Il m'a demandé de l'épouser."

Le cœur de Stevens manqua un battement et le monde s'écroula autour du majordome alors qu'il prenait conscience des paroles de la jeune femme. Le temps se suspendit. Miss Kenton poursuivit avec hésitation en se tordant les mains:

"J'y réfléchis…"

"Je vois…"

Le visage de Stevens était livide et il regardait Miss Kenton comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Il part dans l'ouest du pays dans un mois…"

Toujours sous le choc, Stevens ne put qu'approuver avec absence.

"… Je veux y réfléchir encore…Je tenais à vous le faire savoir…"

_'Tu es en train de la perdre… tu es en train de la perdre… Dis quelque chose, bon sang, dis quelque chose! Empêches-là de faire une erreur qu'elle regrettera et que tu regretteras toute ta vie' _lui hurlait son esprit.Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'exprimer. Même si extérieurement, il ne trahissait rien de ces intenses émotions, il était complètement paralysé par la peur et la panique. Il réussit à prononcer faiblement:

"Oui…Merci… C'est très aimable à vous."

Miss Kenton le regarda avec désespoir et indécision. Cette conversation la mettait elle aussi à la torture. Elle avait joué son va-tout en pariant sur la jalousie du majordome et sur une réaction de sa part. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien?

En fait, à cet instant, Stevens n'avait plus qu'une envie : quitter immédiatement cette pièce où Miss Kenton venait de lui briser le cœur. Maladroitement, il la salua une dernière fois :

"Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée."

Et il sortit.

Au bord des larmes, Miss Kenton resta un moment sans réagir puis elle prit la décision la plus difficile de sa vie.

----------------------------

Incapable de respirer, le corps tremblant, Stevens dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer dans le couloir. Il avait mal. L'angoisse lui étreignait la poitrine, la tête lui tournait et il dut fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs soumis à rude épreuve. Lentement, il ordonna à son corps de reprendre ses fonctions : respirer, maintenir son équilibre, marcher… Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un le surprenne dans cet état.

Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il voulait tout oublier de cette histoire, de Miss Kenton et de l'homme qu'elle allait rejoindre et épouser. Il se raccrocha en cet instant à la seule constante dans son univers : le travail. La soirée promettait d'être longue et il restait tant à faire.

Il se reprit et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, prêt à servir Sa Seigneurie et son invité.

… A suivre…


	10. Le choix de Miss Kenton

Chapitre 10 : le choix de Miss Kenton

Les invités du Comte arrivèrent et s'installèrent dans le Grand Salon. La soirée s'avança, immuable, mais le temps passait trop lentement au goût de Stevens qui montra en de nombreuses occasions une impatience inhabituelle. Il fonctionnait en mode automatique et plusieurs fois, il se fustigea contre son manque de concentration durant son service. Miss Kenton ne quittait pas une seconde ses pensées malgré son acharnement à vouloir l'oublier. La douleur sourde au fond de son être ne lui avait pas laissé un instant de répit et il commençait à se sentir épuisé de livrer un combat perdu d'avance. Il savait qu'il ne connaîtrait pas de repos cette nuit. Ni les nuits suivantes…

Le rare personnel qui l'assistait le sentit particulièrement à cran. Les domestiques attribuèrent cette attitude à l'importance de la soirée et aux enjeux qui en résulteraient. Stevens était partout, veillait à tout. Rien ne lui échappait. Et pourtant, il agissait avec un tel détachement que ses troupes murmuraient derrière lui en s'étonnant de ses extraordinaires capacités : ce soir là, ils voyaient un Grand Stevens en action, un exemple d'abnégation et de dignité poussé à son extrême. Si ce n'était cette fâcheuse tendance qu'il avait de consulter régulièrement sa montre, ses troupes lui aurait attribué les palmes du meilleur majordome d'Angleterre. Il fut d'ailleurs chaudement félicité par Lord Darlington avant de se retirer pour laisser ses messieurs entre eux.

Stevens se trouva désœuvré lorsque l'activité retomba. Il bouillonnait littéralement et devait trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper et détourner son attention de ses problèmes. Il vérifia que tout était en place et passa en revue ses subalternes. En s'approchant de l'office, il entendit la sonnette retentir. Il passa devant deux valets qui s'endormaient, assis sur leurs chaises et les secoua un peu, puis il alla lui-même ouvrir.

Devant lui, dans la pénombre se tenaient deux policiers qui escortaient Miss Kenton. Passé le moment de surprise, il jeta un coup œil à la jeune femme qui baissa la tête. L'un des policemen s'adressa à lui :

"Pouvez-vous confirmer que cette personne appartient bien au personnel?"

"Oui, bien sûr, c'est l'intendante, Miss Kenton."

"Merci, Monsieur."

"Puis-je?"

"Bien sûr. Désolé pour le dérangement. Simple mesure de sécurité."

Miss Kenton passa devant Stevens sans le regarder. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'engouffra dans le couloir en la laissant sur place à l'entrée.

"J'espère que vous avez passé une excellente soirée."

Miss Kenton ne lui répondit pas. Stevens s'arrêta net et se retourna. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Son ton se fit volontairement plus tranchant.

"Alors, avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ?"

"Oui, merci."

"Bien."

Et il s'apprêta à repartir. Elle l'arrêta.

"Monsieur Stevens, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui s'est passé?"

Pressentant un moment difficile, il esquiva la question.

"Je vais devoir remonter. D'importants événements sont en cours dans cette maison."

Sans plus d'explications, il tourna le coin du couloir et disparut. Miss Kenton le suivit en murmurant avec amertume :

"Bien sûr. Le contraire m'eut étonné."

Elle tourna le coin et cria à son attention :

"J'ai accepté sa demande!"

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Miss Kenton.

"Je vous demande pardon?"

"J'ai accepté d'épouser Monsieur Benn!"

Il resta parfaitement immobile avant de répondre. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il sentit son cœur exploser. Il fit cependant taire ses sentiments pour prononcer la phrase d'usage, le mensonge le plus douloureux pour lui.

"Tous mes vœux de bonheur."

Et il tourna à nouveau les talons.

"Monsieur Stevens, je peux respecter mon préavis, mais je vous serai gré de me libérer avant. Monsieur Benn compte s'en aller dans deux semaines."

"Je ferai de mon mieux… Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…"

Il repartit. Miss Kenton le regarda s'éloigner puis l'appela à nouveau.

"Monsieur Stevens…"

"Oui, Miss Kenton?"

"Après toutes ces années, dois-je comprendre que vous n'avez rien de plus à me dire?

Il se sentit pris au piège. Sa voix se brisa, trahissant pour la première fois ses émotions :

"Je vous renouvelle… mes vœux les plus chaleureux de bonheur."

Miss Kenton n'en revenait pas. Il allait la laisser épouser un autre homme! S'était-elle trompée du tout au tout avec lui? Un homme qui aimait une femme ne pouvait pas renoncer à elle sous prétexte que son travail était plus important! C'était absurde! Elle devait tout faire pour le retenir et l'obliger à réagir.

"Savez-vous que vous êtes quelqu'un d'important pour Monsieur Benn et moi?"

"Oh, comment cela?"

"Je lui donne mille détails sur vous. Je lui raconte vos petites manies… votre maniérisme… Il rit, surtout quand je montre comment vous vous pincez le nez quand vous poivrez. Cela nous fait hurler de rire."

Il resta sidéré un instant et eut un sourire triste. Ainsi, elle avait remarqu

"Tiens donc…"

Il s'excusa encore auprès d'elle et prit finalement congé. Impuissante, elle le regarda partir.

Stevens effectuait son service à présent complètement mécaniquement en prêtant peu attention à ce qui l'entourait. A cette heure tardive, il était facile d'imputer son manque d'énergie à la fatigue et il s'en moquait bien. En vérité, il était sonné et évoluait dans un ensemble cotonneux et nébuleux. Il savait aussi que le réveil serait brutal et douloureux.

Miss Kenton allait partir. Elle allait le quitter et il ne la reverrait plus. Elle allait épouser un autre homme et lui appartenir. Cette pensée lui était insupportable, mais que pouvait-il y faire à présent que sa décision était prise? Il respectait ses choix de femme indépendante. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et c'était aussi ce qui faisait qu'il l'aimait. A présent, il avait tout perdu et ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu parler? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien révélé? Encore tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas pu… Mais maintenant il était trop tard.

Stevens apporta un peu de brandy au jeune Monsieur Cardinal qui tenta de le distraire et de le faire parler de cette réunion dans le Grand Salon. Stevens s'en moquait. Il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille et seul. Comme sa fonction l'exigeait, il répondit poliment et s'éclipsa, prétextant qu'il devait s'occuper des autres invités du Comte.

… A suivre…


	11. Reddition sans condition

Chapitre 11 : reddition sans condition

Stevens descendit avec lassitude l'escalier qui menait aux communs. Il était près de deux heures du matin et il se sentait lessivé. Il sortit la clé de la cave, ouvrit la porte et sursauta lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

"Monsieur Stevens…"

"Oui ?"

Il se retourna. Miss Kenton se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de son appartement, visiblement embarrassée.

"Ne prenez pas à cœur ce que je vous ai dit… J'ai été bien sotte tout à l'heure."

Il eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il était trop fatigué pour lutter contre elle. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs plus envie. Tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance à présent.

"Miss Kenton… Je n'ai rien pris à cœur. En fait, je me souviens à peine de ce que vous avez dit."

"J'ai été si sotte."

"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de m'engager dans une conversation, Miss Kenton... Allez vous coucher, vous êtes fatiguée… Bonne nuit."

La jeune femme se recula et rentra dans son appartement sans ajouter un mot.

Stevens descendit l'escalier de la cave pensivement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Epuisé physiquement et moralement, il ne tenait debout que par un effort de volonté. Il choisit une bouteille de vin et remonta, perturbé par la dernière apparition de Miss Kenton et ses propos. La bouteille lui échappa soudain des mains et s'écrasa sur les marches. Il se mit à jurer à voix haute. Jamais il ne laissait tomber quoi que ce soit. Le majordome nettoya et ramassa les morceaux de verre puis retourna chercher une autre bouteille et sortit.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter à l'étage, il entendit un bruit étouffé. Il s'arrêta et écouta. Là, oui. Le bruit se reproduisit. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte de l'appartement de Miss Kenton et écouta. Plus rien. Il se détourna et s'apprêta à repartir lorsque le bruit recommença. Il identifia enfin ce mystérieux son : un sanglot.

Derrière la porte, Stevens en était sûr, Miss Kenton pleurait. Il hésita puis ouvrit doucement la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement sans faire le moindre bruit. Il s'avança vers une forme à genoux sur le sol. A quelques pas de lui, Miss Kenton sanglotait désespérément et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Une pensée le frappa : pourquoi les choses étaient-elles aussi compliquées entre eux? Il ne pouvait apporter aucune réponse mais à ce moment précis, il n'avait qu'une envie : la serrer dans ses bras et lui avouer combien il l'aimait. Il l'appela doucement :

"Miss Kenton ?"

Surprise, elle releva un visage inondé de larmes et le regarda. Le cœur de Stevens fit un bond dans sa poitrine à cette vision de désolation.

"Oui, Monsieur Stevens ?"

"Je… je voulais vous dire…"

Le barrage qui contenait ses émotions craqua soudain. Il tomba à genoux devant elle et lâcha la bouteille qui roula sous la table.

"Oh, Sarah, je suis tellement désolé… Je suis le dernier des imbéciles… Tout est de ma faute…"

Miss Kenton leva la tête vers lui pour apercevoir un visage hanté dont les yeux bleus brillaient de larmes contenues. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête.

"James, non…"

"Me pardonnerez-vous jamais ? Si seulement vous saviez à quel point je vous aime… Je ne veux plus nier l'évidence…"

Il éclata en sanglots et Miss Kenton le prit dans ses bras, secouée par cette démonstration de passion douloureuse. Il tremblait de manière incontrôlable et marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles. Des larmes de soulagement roulèrent sur les joues de Miss Kenton qui s'abandonna un instant à une joie primitive. De manière inattendue, il venait de craquer et il se tenait là, devant elle, comme un enfant perdu et inconsolable.

"Chutttt… James… Calmez-vous… Tout va aller bien…

"Je vous aime… je vous aime…"

Il répétait ses mots comme un leitmotiv, s'accrochant à leur réalité, se persuadant de leur tangibilité et de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez la jeune femme. Il la supplia :

"J'ai tant besoin de vous… Ne me quittez pas…"

"Jamais... Je vous aime, James Stevens… Vous m'entendez, je vous aime…"

Le majordome eut une expression de surprise alors que les paroles de Miss Kenton faisaient leur chemin à travers son esprit. Trop secoué par les récents événements et la confusion qui l'avait assaillie tout au long de la soirée, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser.

Miss Kenton posa alors sa main sur la joue de Stevens. Elle sentit sous ses doigts sa barbe naissante et apprécia le contact légèrement rugueux qui en résultait. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle ressentirait autant de plaisir à simplement toucher son visage, à sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau et à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oui."

Incrédule, Stevens revint dans la réalité et le soulagement fit lentement place à la tension sur ses traits. Miss Kenton se tenait devant lui avec une expression de tendresse infinie comme une invitation au partage. Il prit à son tour le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et se pencha vers elle. Il voulait goûter ces lèvres dont le souvenir l'obsédait. C'était une sensation physique omniprésente, une envie irrésistible qu'il avait tenté bien des fois d'ignorer. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'unirent, son univers explosa. Tout était comme dans son souvenir. Ce même goût sucré, cette même douceur, cette même chaleur… Il eut un soupir de reddition et embrassa Miss Kenton avec passion.

La gouvernante s'accrocha à lui et oublia l'instant pour se concentrer sur le baiser enflammé de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle eut un gémissement de dépit lorsqu'il se recula. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle avait besoin d'air. Après un échange de regards où se lisait leur faim, ils reprirent ardemment leurs baisers en ne semblant pas se satisfaire l'un de l'autre.

Car ils voulaient plus.

Miss Kenton ne perdit pas de temps. Elle tira sur la jaquette de Stevens et la fit glisser sur ses larges épaules. Le majordome s'en débarrassa comme il put et attira le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. Plus rien ne comptait en cet instant que la satisfaction de leurs désirs mutuels. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser, se dévorant irrésistiblement, laissant leurs mains explorer et mettre le feu à leurs sens.

Ils voulaient plus.

Avec un grondement, Miss Kenton renversa Stevens sur le tapis et s'acharna sur les boutons de son pantalon. Le majordome la laissa faire, tremblant d'anticipation, impatient d'être libéré. Il eut un gémissement lorsque les mains de la jeune femme se promenèrent sur son érection au travers du tissu. Trop longtemps privé de ses baisers et du contact avec son corps, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Miss Kenton s'allongea sur lui à califourchon et il put caresser fiévreusement ses cuisses sous sa robe.

Mais ils voulaient plus.

La jeune femme se redressa avec impatience et détermination. Elle termina de le débarrasser de ses sous-vêtements. Sans se poser de questions, elle ôta les siens et se positionna au dessus de lui. Lentement, elle descendit sur lui en retenant son souffle. Stevens se mit à gémir et se contracta. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches de Miss Kenton qui ferma les yeux devant l'intensité du plaisir qui l'assaillait. Elle commença d'abord à bouger lentement, puis plus rapidement, et ils trouvèrent leur rythme. Stevens ne quittait pas des yeux la vision enchanteresse au dessus de lui : Miss Kenton gémissant sensuellement, abandonnée, s'accrochant à ses épaules.

Le plaisir appelant le plaisir, ils bougeaient à présent de plus en plus vite. Miss Kenton sentit le point de rupture approcher et s'abandonna aux sensations exacerbées de son corps. Elle explosa en criant le nom de Stevens et continua à bouger, prolongeant son plaisir. Stevens la sentit se contracter autour de son membre. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, il ne vit plus rien, ne sentit plus rien en dehors de la formidable vague de plaisir qui l'engloutit à son tour. Quand il en émergea, le souffle court, le corps en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'entendit prononcer encore et encore le nom de Miss Kenton.

Sarah reposait à présent sur lui, laissant se calmer les battements désordonnés de son propre cœur. Après un moment, elle redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Stevens. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, une même compréhension, bien au delà des mots passa entre eux et il hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il leva une main et lui caressa le visage. Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Miss Kenton finit par s'étirer et prit une position plus confortable à ses côtés. Elle posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Stevens. Il embrassa son front et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

"Vous allez bien ?"

"Mumm…"

Le silence s'installa, confortable entre eux. Stevens passa mentalement en revue sa journée commencée quarante huit plus tôt sans s'appesantir sur le passé. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Un immense sentiment de soulagement et d'accomplissement le dominait. Maintenant, il fallait penser au futur. Un futur à deux. Il soupira, libéré et sourit devant l'expression inquisitrice de Sarah. La fatigue avait miraculeusement disparu et il se sentait le plus heureux des hommes.

Miss Kenton lui sourit à son tour et repensa au calvaire qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux. Que n'avait-elle pas dû faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde… Elle aussi se sentit soulagée.

"Quelle journée !"

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis longtemps. Il eut un grognement et hocha la tête.

"J'ai cru qu'elle ne finirait jamais !"

"Et à qui la faute ?"

"Oh, s'il-vous-plaît…"

"Vous êtes le majordome le plus arrogant et le plus impitoyable que je connaisse, James Stevens, vous le savez?"

Il sourit devant le "reproche". Il adorait la façon qu'elle avait de le taquiner.

"J'ai une réputation à sauvegarder…"

"Bien sûr… Vous pourriez cesser de vous préoccuper de l'image que vous renvoyez pour vous consacrer un peu plus à nous deux !"

"Sarah… Je vous en prie…"

Sérieuse soudain, elle le regarda profondément.

"Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. "

Stevens la regarda avec étonnement et enchaîna en la tutoyant pour la première fois.

"Je t'ai manqué ? Mais comment cela ? J'étais l"

"Non, tu n'étais pas là… Et c'était bien là le problème…"

Il comprit.

"Je suis désolé, Sarah... Je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer mes émotions."

"Je l'avais remarqué."

"Je suis terrorisé à la pensée de… m'exposer."

"Tu n'avais rien à craindre de moi. Au contraire."

"Nos incessantes disputes… nos malentendus… j'ai longtemps cru que tu me détestais…"

"Je t'ai détesté au début…"

"Vraiment ?"

"Sa Majesté Stevens 1er… Voilà comment je t'appelais en secret… Pour moi, tu n'étais qu'un tyran sans cœur, sans humour, extrêmement rigide et méfiant…"

Stevens fit la grimace. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en riant doucement.

"… Et puis j'ai découvert un homme passionné par son métier, intelligent, généreux, pas aussi indifférent aux autres qu'il aurait voulu le faire croire… et amoureux…"

"Depuis quand as-tu deviné ?"

"J'ai vite remarqué que nos rapports, bien que difficiles l'un avec l'autre, étaient uniques en un sens… Et puis, en de rares occasions, tu laissais échapper un regard ou un geste qui te trahissait… Et moi, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette façade…"

"Sarah Kenton, vous êtes merveilleuse."

Elle eut un petit rire.

"… Championne des causes perdues d'avance…"

"… Et quelle cause !"

"… Déterminée, voire têtue…"

"… Tout à fait d'accord…"

"… Formidablement exaspérante…"

"… James…"

Elle le frappa sur le torse, faussement blessée. Le sourire de Stevens s'élargit.

"… Incroyablement belle, intelligente, patiente et passionnée…"

"Mais il sait parler !"

"Je fais des progrès ?"

"C'est certain."

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau en laissant toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autre s'exprimer. Sarah passa sa main sous la chemise de Stevens et lui caressa l'estomac en appréciant sa fermeté.

"Si nous allions dans un endroit plus confortable ?"

Stevens se redressa tout à coup en jurant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Mon service ! Je n'ai pas fini mon service !"

"Mais il est plus de deux heures du matin !"

Stevens se leva et aida la jeune femme à se relever, puis il consulta sa montre avec anxiété.

"Je suis désolé... Je dois y retourner... Je vais m'assurer que tout est en ordre et je reviens…"

Elle le regarda avec amusement ramasser sa jaquette et réajuster ses vêtements avec impatience. Puis elle l'aida à s'épousseter.

"… Tu m'attends ?"

"Bien sûr."

Il prit la direction de la porte mais elle l'arrêta.

"James ?"

"Oui, Sarah ?"

"Tu n'oublies rien ?"

"Oh, pardon…"

Il revint vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle se mit à rire.

"Merci, c'est une charmante attention, mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je parlais…"

"Qu'est-ce que?…"

Elle s'accroupit et récupéra la bouteille de vin.

"Ah, Monsieur Stevens… Je croyais que la distraction était un mot inconnu dans votre vocabulaire…"

"J'ai des circonstances atténuantes, non ?"

"Et il est tard, je le concède… Allez, c'est bon pour cette fois, file !"

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Il l'embrassa encore et sortit, un sourire aux lèvres, la bouteille à la main.

… A suivre…


	12. Epilogue

Chapitre 12 : épilogue

Paré de ses plus beaux habits, George Dickinson accourut en souriant vers un Stevens anxieux qui ne tenait visiblement pas en place, en lui montrant l'alliance.

"Ca y est, je l'ai retrouvée !"

"Bon sang, George, ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ou je t'étrangle…"

"D'accord, excuses-moi…"

"On peut y aller maintenant ?"

Dickinson hocha la tête. Stevens inspira profondément et passa devant son ami pour s'engouffrer dans le véhicule. George prit le volant en souriant. Lui aussi se souvenait du jour de son mariage et comprenait parfaitement l'angoisse du majordome.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va très bien se passer."

"C'est ce que tout le monde me répète depuis une semaine."

Dickinson se mit à rire.

"Allons, allons… Fais un peu confiance aux personnes qui t'entourent. Elles connaissent leur métier, non?"

"Je veux que tout soit parfait."

"Jimmy…"

"Oui ?"

"Tout va être parfait."

Depuis le matin, tout allait de travers. Il voulait s'occuper de tout et comme il agaçait tout le monde avec ses craintes et sa nervosité, il s'était fait gentiment houspillé. Emmené par Mrs. Mortimer, tout le monde s'était ligué contre lui et l'avait prié d'aller prendre l'air et de s'occuper de ses affaires. Un comble! Il avait alors fait les cent pas pendant plus de deux heures en consultant sa montre toutes les cinq minutes.

Quand Dickinson était arrivé, Stevens était à cran. Il n'avait pas vu Sarah depuis trois jours et elle lui manquait déjà cruellement. Combien il aurait aimé la tenir dans ses bras, mais la tradition l'empêchait de voir sa future femme la veille de son mariage. Revenant dans le présent, il soupira en regardant la campagne anglaise qui défilait autour de lui;

"Vivement que cela soit terminé. J'ai horreur de toute cette agitation."

"Cela ne te dérange pas quand c'est toi qui agite la baguette, avoue-le ?"

"C'est mon mariage, j'aurai dû m'en occuper."

"Jimmy, c'est la manière que tes subalternes ont trouvé pour te montrer à quel point ils t'apprécient et te respectent."

"Sans doute."

"Et puis, c'est aussi une façon de te rendre la pareille pour toutes les fois où c'est toi qui as servi."

Stevens soupira une nouvelle fois.

"Tout cela me met mal à l'aise, George…"

"Je sais, mais tu verras les choses autrement dans quelques temps et ça deviendra un souvenir inoubliable."

Un silence. Dickinson jeta un regard vers son ami.

"Allons, ne fais pas cette tête là, on dirait que tu vas à un enterrement !"

"Sarah me manque."

"Tu vas la retrouver!… Bon sang, Jimmy, détends-toi !"

"Pourquoi lui ai-je dit oui ?"

"Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer, hein ?…"

Irrité, Dickinson arrêta brutalement la voiture sur la route et se tourna vers le majordome.

"… Ecoutes-moi bien, Stevens… Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de réfléchir et tu vas laisser parler ton cœur pour une fois! Sinon je te jure que c'est moi qui vas te traîner jusqu'à l'autel par la peau des fesses ! Tu aimes cette femme, oui ?

"Oui…"

"Alors prouves-le lui !! Epouses la, fais lui des enfants, soyez enfin heureux !

"Je suis mort de peur…"

"Jimmy, on en est tous passé par là. Tu n'es pas le premier et tu ne seras certainement pas le dernier… L'admettre est un acte de courage."

Stevens eut un pauvre sourire.

"Tu as fait le bon choix… Sarah Kenton est ce qu'il y a de mieux qui te soit arrivé dans ta vie."

"C'est vrai. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vivre sans elle."

"Tu vois… Bon, on y va ?"

"Oui, on est déjà en retard."

Les deux amis reprirent la route et pénétrèrent dans le petit village. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'église où tous les invités s'étaient rassemblés. Stevens salua tout le monde et pénétra dans l'église, accompagné par George, son témoin.

Le majordome salua le prêtre et discuta avec lui, en jetant de fréquents regards vers l'entrée. Les invités s'installaient en riant et en s'interpellant. La musique de l'orgue s'éleva lentement.

Stevens redevint très nerveux lorsqu'il y eut de l'agitation à l'entrée. La marche nuptiale retentit alors et un cortège apparut. Stevens sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Derrière les demoiselles d'honneur apparut sa future épouse au bras de Lord Darlington lui-même. Ils avancèrent dans l'allée sous les regards admiratifs de l'assistance.

Sarah était resplendissante. Stevens se sentit soudain très fier d'aimer une telle femme et d'en être aimé. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, absorbé par la vision angélique qui s'approchait de lui. Avec un sourire, Lord Darlington lui confia la jeune femme et se retira. Le prêtre prit la parole et la cérémonie de mariage commença…

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, James et Sarah se jurèrent fidélité et amour. Ils échangèrent ensuite leurs anneaux et furent déclarés mari et femme.

Stevens souleva le voile de la mariée et la contempla sans obstacle pour la première fois. Une larme de bonheur glissa sur la joue de sa femme. Il se pencha et cueillit un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sans contestation possible, il était le plus heureux des hommes.

FIN


End file.
